Der Bote
by Aesculap
Summary: Der Waldelfenbarde Ijo führt eigentlich ein recht geruhsames Leben, bis ihm ein haariger Kerl das Leben rettet und beide auf einen Quest geschickt werden, dessen Ende weit entfernt liegt. Crossover EQ1/EQ2
1. Prolog

Diese Geschichte ist irgendwann im Jahr 2003 entstanden. Ich habe von '99 bis 2003(?) mit kurzen unterbrechungen auf Vallon Zek gespielt und mir zumindest die EQ2 Beta angeschaut. Da kam mir dann die Idee, eine Geschichte in der Welt von EQ1 zu starten und die Charaktere Jahre später in EQ2 stranden zu lassen. EQ2 habe ich dann aber nie gespielt (WoW war einfach besser für mich Gelegenheitsspieler geeignet), daher werde ich einiges von dem, das in EQ2 spielen wird, improvisieren - bitte nicht steinigen, sollte irgendwem ein grober Fehler auffallen, laßt es mich einfach wissen!

Ich weiß nicht, wie regelmäßig ich die Geschichte updaten werde, zur Zeit schreibe ich eher an Supernatural. Allerdings finde ich die Handlung hier einfach zu spannend, um sie brach liegen zu lassen und bin schon neugierig, was Ijo, Oth und der Bote so alles erleben werden.

**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze natürlich keinerlei Rechte an Everquest oder den NPCs, die ich für meine Geschichte ausgeborgt habe.

* * *

Es ist finster. Aber es hat auch finster zu sein. Es ist Nacht. Tiefste Nacht. Und das ist auch gut so. Wenigstens sind die ganzen Raubtiere, die hier unter Tags unterwegs sind, weg. Die nächtlichen Raubtiere alleine sind auch gefährlich genug, um den meisten Leuten kalten Schweiß ausbrechen zu lassen. Aber jemand, der die tiefsten Schatten seine Heimat nennt, jemand, der in Neriak geboren wurde, der läßt sich von dem, was sich hier Gefahr nennt, nicht in die Flucht schlagen. Die wenigen Menschen, die jetzt noch auf der Straße sind, halten sich in den einsamen Lichtinseln der Laternen auf, eilen von einem erleuchteten Fleck zum nächsten. Aber für einen Tier'Dal ist es hier hell - angenehm hell. Nicht so blendend wie am Tag, wo die Augen durch die pure Kraft des Lichts beinahe verglühen. Hier am Hafen fällt eine einsame, vermummte Gestalt nicht auf, hier am Hafen gibt es so wenig Lichtquellen, daß selbst die wenigen Halbelfen, die hier leben, Schwierigkeiten hätten, den Schatten zu entdecken. Aber in den besseren Vierteln, wo auch um diese Zeit die Stadtwache patrouliert, da könnte es Probleme geben. Angeblich wurden drei Wachmänner bestochen. Allerdings muß das Timing stimmen. Und dafür wird die Zeit langsam knapp.

Noch zehn Meter bis zum Eingang der nächsten Taverne. Dort ist die Staße durch das trübe Licht, daß aus den Fenstern sickert, ein wenig erleuchtet. Nicht genug, um sich ernstliche Sorgen machen zu müssen, aber ausreichend, um Vorsicht walten zu lassen. Ein lautes Klirren ertönt aus dem Lokal und die Gestalt bleibt mitten im Schritt erstarrt stehen. Ein metallisches Klirren? Das war kein Dolch, das war ein Schwert. Wahrscheinlich ist es auf ein anderes Schwert geprallt - ein Kampf? Vielleicht eine Razzia der Stadtwache? Ein sehr ungünstiger Zeitpunkt, aber vielleicht läßt sich daraus auch ein Vorteil ziehen... Alle Wachmänner, die in diesem Lokal aufräumen, fehlen bei der Bewachung der anderen Viertel. Vorsichtig und dennoch flink wie eine Katze, huscht der Schatten die Straße entlang, bis er in der nächsten dunklen Ecke verschwindet. Für einen Wimpernschlag lang fällt dabei Licht auf das Gesicht der vermummten Gestalt und beleuchtet ein spitzes Kinn, über dem ein schmaler Mund sitzt. Eine weiße Haarsträhne blitzt unter der tiefen Kaputze vor. Dann ist auch schon nichts mehr zu sehen.

Lange Minuten verstreichen, bis irgendwo im nördlichen Viertel in eine dunkle Ecke Bewegung kommt. Ein Schatten erscheint praktisch aus dem Nichts, unbemerkt von dem Wachposten, der nur wenige Meter entfernt patrulliert. Ist das einer von ihnen...? Die dunkle Gestalt zieht eine Münze unter dem Umhang hervor. Bloß kein Risiko eingehen. Das Zielen beansprucht nur wenige Sekunden, dann fliegt die Münze exakt dort hin, wo sie soll. Irgendwo auf die Straßen, Hauptsache weit weg von dem dunklen Eck. Der Wachmann hat gute Ohren. Der behelmte Kopf ruckt herum und mit gezogenem Schwert eilt die Wache fort von der dunklen Ecke. Ein Schatten, ein wenig fehl am Platz auf dieser hell beleuchteten Straße, huscht in der anderen Richtung davon. Die Strecke bis zur nächsten Deckung scheint mit jedem Schritt länger zu werden. Aber noch ist die Wache beschäftigt. Das Regenfaß ist schon beinahe in Reichweite, als vom anderen Ende der Straße, wo irgendwo die Wache sein muß, eine laute Stimme ertönt. Die Worte müßen wohl der Menschensprache entstammen, sie klingen vage vertraut. Aber dieser Dialekt... Dennoch bleibt der Inhalt des Ausrufs nicht verborgen. Was anderes könnte die Wache schreien als ein `Halt! Stehen bleiben!`? Die Gestalt wirbelt um die nächste Hausecke in einen kleinen Hinterhof. Den Rücken an die Wand gepresst, erscheint ein schlanker Dolch in der behandschuhten Hand der Gestalt, wie er in dieser Stadt wohl erst wenige Male gesehen wurde. Die kunstvollen Verzierungen daraus bestehen aus elfischen Schriftzeichen, aber auch arkane Symbole sind vertreten und lassen darauf schließen, daß wohl nicht das Metall das Tödliche an dieser Waffe ist. Minuten verstreichen: Minuten, in denen nicht passiert. Vorsichtig schiebt sich die Gestalt Zentimeter für Zentimeter nähe an die Ecke heran, bis sie schlußendlich einen kurzen Blich hinaus riskiert. Da! Am Ende der Straße steht die Wache - und dreht die Münze in den gepanzerten Fingern. Ein leiser, erleichterter Seuftzer entweicht den schmalen Lippen. Beinahe lautlos, nur für die geschulten Ohren eines Diebes hörbar setzt sich der Schatten wieder in Bewegung.

Der nächste Wachposten ist leer. Zumindest auf den ersten Blick. Diletantisch versteckt hockt der Wachmann hinter einem Kistenstapel. Ist es einer der bestochenen, der sich eine leicht verdiente Belobigung sichern will, in dem er den unerwünschten Besucher gefangen nimmt? Der Münzentrick wird hier wohl nicht funktionierten... Also dreht die Gestalt um und geht den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen ist. Allerdings nur ein etwa fünf Minuten langes Stück. Wenige Minuten später nähert sich der Schatten wieder dem Wachmann - allerdings dieses mal von der anderen Seite her. Hier ist genau ersichtlich, daß der hinter den Kisten auf etwas oder jemanden lauert. Eine Hand liegt am Schwert, die andere auf einer Signalpfeife. Vorsichtig, lautlos schleicht sich die Gestalt näher. Eine Hand am Dolch, die andere in den Tiefen des Umhangs verborgen. Der Wachmann merkt nichts von dem drohenden Unheil, bis der Dolch Blut leckt. Nicht einmal mehr ein sterbendes Röcheln ertönt. Völlig lautlos sinkt der Tote zu Boden. Warum hatte er auch seinen Helm abgelegt?

Langsam neigt sich die Nacht dem Ende zu. Nur mehr wenige Stunden bis zum Morgengrauen. In einer noblen Villa sitzt ein Mann vor dem offenen Kamin, dessen Gewänder mindestens so teuer sind, wie die übrige Einrichtung des Hauses. Hier wurde wohl beinahe so viel Geld ausgegeben, wie im gesammten Havenviertel zusammen. Eine kleine, goldene Uhr - zweifelsohne das Werk eines gnomischen Meisteringenieurs - zeigt, daß es an der Zeit ist. Der Mann steht auf, streicht sei Gewand glatt und betritt die Terasse, die auf den Garten hinaus blickt. Stille liegt über diesem Teil der Stadt. Ein gutes Zeichen. Hätte die Stadtwache den Eindringling entdeckt, wäre die Aufruhr sicher bis hier her zu hören. Nur ein leises Geräusch auf der preparierten Diele - dieser Bote ist sein Geld mehr als wert - und dann leistet ein Schatten dem Mann Gesellschaft. "Der Umschlag liegt auf dem Tisch. Ebenso wie die Anweisungen. Im `Freeport Inn` wurde ein Zimmer gemietet. Erster Stock. Das letzte Fenster. Dort ist die Anzahlung." Zu gerne würde er herum fahren und den Neuankömmling genau muster. Aber was würde das für ein Bild von ihm geben? Nein. Noch ein wenig ins Gespräch verwickeln und dann... "Ich hoffe, Ihr seid Euch der Gefahr bewußt, in die Ihr Euch begeben werdet. Man hat mir versichert, daß Ihr dem mehr als gewachsen sein werdet. Aber wir haben hier ein Sprichwort... Auch ein Versager kann einen guten Ruf haben." Fast beiläufig dreht sich der Mann um und muß feststellen, daß der Tisch leergeräumt ist und sich sein Gesprächspartner wieder in Luft aufgelöst zu haben scheint.


	2. Prolog Teil2

"Menschliche Karten sind so... umständlich und ungenau." Aber zum Glück war diese hier günstig. Das Kartengeschäft könnte man schon beinahe als Selbstbedinungsladen beschreiben. So schlecht geschützt, daß selbst ein Zwerg mit seinen dicken, ungeschickten Fingern die Schlösser knacken hätte können. "Zwei Platinum Stücke hätte diese Karte gekostet. Nicht mal zwei Kupfer ist sie wert..." Diese und ähnliche Gedanken gehen der gut verhüllten Gestalt durch den Kopf, die vor einem Fluß steht, der ganz offensichtlich laut Karte nicht hier sein sollte.

Zwei Wochen Fußmarsch und beinahe täglich Probleme mit der Karte. Zwei Wochen quer über Felder und Steppen. Zwei Wochen in der prallen Sonne. Es gibt manche Augenblicke im Leben, auf die würde man gerne verzichten. Die letzten zwei Wochen waren voll damit. Kithikor war zwar von der Helligkeit her richtig angenehm, aber die Untoten sind doch recht unfreundliche Einwohner und sorgen dafür, daß der Weg so rasch als möglich zurück gelegt wird. In Highpass tobt der ständige Krieg zwischen Menschen und Orks auf der einen Seite der `Stadt` und Menschen und Gnolle auf der anderen. Alle sind so mit Kämpfen beschäftigt, daß es ein Leichtes ist, den Proviant unbemerkt und gratis aufzufrischen. Die ersten Tage in den Karanas waren auch noch erträglich, kaum Leute, die Riesen hielten sich sehr zurück, dunkle Wolken bedeckten den Himmel bis zur Holzbrücke, aber danach... Erst kam dieser wahnsinnige untote Kirchentyp, der sich wohl für einen großen Magier gehalten und sofort angegriffen hat - ohne Provokation versteht sich. Untoten ihrer Habe zu berauben ist unklug, das lernen schon die kleinen Kinder. Sie sind sehr unberechenbar, schlecht gelaunt und übertragen meist schon Krankheiten, wenn sie einen nur schief ansehen. Also hatte die vermummte Gestalt nicht einmal die Absicht gehabt, den Untoten zu stören. Und als hätte dieser Reverent im Sterben tatsächlich einen Fluch ausgesprochen, war es danach mit dem `angenehmen` Reisen vorbei gewesen. Aber der Höhepunkt lag in dieser Horde Banditen, die am Fuße der Berge gelauert und einen Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt gestartet hatten. Ihre Beute war der gesammte Proviant und einzig und alleine die Tatsache, daß dieser Weg auf der Karte als `sicher` markiert war, ist an dieser präkeren Situation schuld.

Leise alle bekannten Götter verfluchend nähert sich die vermummte Gestalt einem spärlich beleuchteten Lager anderer Wanderer. Vielleicht gibt es ja dort etwas Proviant `auszuborgen`... Das Lager befindet sich in einer Senke. Rund um ein beinahe ausgegangenes Feuer sind Schlafsäcke verteilt. Regungslos verharrt die Gestalt einge Minuten um sicher zu gehen, daß die Personen darin auch wirklich schlafen. Manche benutzen ihre Rücksäcke als Kopfpolster, aber zum Glück nicht alle. Zwei Stück stehen ein wenig abseits bei - bei einem Knochenhaufen? Dieses Tier war wohl das Abendessen. "Anhand der Knochen sollte zu erkennen sein, welches Tier das war und vielleicht gibt das Rückschlüsse auf die Fähigkeit der Truppe... Wenn sie zu stark sind, ist Anschließen vielleicht besser als Beklauen..." Ein genauer Blick auf die Überreste bringt allerdings zutage, daß diese Knochen schon alt sein müssen. kein Fetzchen Fleisch hängt mehr daran. Manche Stellen sind schon verwittert und die Farbe hat sich ein wenig verändert. Im nächsten Moment kommt Leben in die toten Knochen. Jeder einzelne bewegt sich auf seinen angestammten Platz und so bildet sich ein humanoides Skelett - sicher der Begleiter eines Nekromancers... Und es wird wohl jeden Moment die Schlafenden wecken - oder gar angreifen! Es gibt nicht viele Möglichkeiten, aus denen die vermummte Gestalt wählen kann. Entweder hier hocken bleiben und unschuldig behaupten, nichts Böses im Sinn gehabt zu haben - allerdings wird das wohl kaum jemand glauben - oder weglaufen. Und falls weglaufen: mit oder ohne Beute? Binnen eines Augenblicks muß die Entscheidung getroffen werden und binnen eines Augenblicks beschließt die Gestalt zu fliehen - mit beiden Rucksäcken. Noch ein Tag ohne Proviant? Nein, da schon lieber die Verfolgung in Kauf nehmen. In den Wäldern, die die Berghänge bedecken, wird sich sicher eine Möglichkeit finden lassen, diese Gruppe abzuhängen.

Einige Stunden später kommt die vermummte Gestalt wieder langsam zu Atem. Hier, mitten im Lager der stinkenden Orks ist es sicher. Die Orks mögen zwar einen geübten Schleicher nicht entdecken, aber wenn die Gruppe hier ankommt, werden sie sicher von dem Stamm bemerkt werden. Selbst wenn sie es tatsächlich schaffen, die Orks zu besiegen, wird sich in dem Tumult sicherlich die Möglichkeit zur Flucht ergeben. Und inzwischen... Vorsichtig und neugierig öffnet die Gestalt den ersten Rucksack und beginnt auszupacken: Knochen? Eindeutig ein Nekro... Noch mehr Knochen... Eine Dose voller Würmer - igitt. Wenn sich jetzt irgendwo noch eine Angelrute auftreiben ließe... Zwei Gebetsketten, eine abgetrennte Pfote, ein kunstvoll verzierter Dolch. Aber nichts zu essen... Eine Schriftrolle - nein, ein Zauberspruch. Auch nichts Eßbares... Vielleicht im anderen Rucksack? Edelsteine - nichts als Edelsteine! Entweder ist noch ein Magier mit von der Partie oder ein Cleric... Da! Ganz unten, unter den Steinen begraben findet sich Brot. Leicht angekohltes, dunkles Brot. Einen Laib davon läßt die Gestalt im Rucksack zurück, der Rest verschwindet in den eigenen Taschen. Wenn die Gruppe hier ankommt und tatsächlich die Orks aufmischt, finden sie ihre gestohlenen Sachen. Mit etwas Glück glauben sie, daß ein Ork der Dieb war - vorallem wenn sie alle Wertgegenstände hier im Lage wieder entdecken! Rasch stopft sich die Gestalt den Dolch und etliche Edelsteine in die Säcke, fügt noch einen Wasserschlauch der Orks hinzu und verläßt vorsichtig das Zelt.

In den nächsten Minuten füllen sich die Taschen und Beutel der schlafenden Orks wie von Zauberhand mit diversen Edelsteinen. Und einer bekommt sogar den magischen Dolch. Niemand sieht den Schatten, der aus dem Lager huscht und zwischen den Bäumen verschwindet. Niemand außer dem Zyklopen, der gelangweilt auf dem Hügel hockt, den die Gestalt gerade herauf schleicht und sich sicher wähnt. Der Zyklop braucht eine Minute, bis er begriffen hat, was da auf ihn zukommt. Kein Ork, nein, etwas viel schmackhafteres, mit weniger Knorpeln und Sehnen... Der Zyklop packt seine Keule und macht einen vorsichtigen Schritt, der die gesammte Gegend erbeben läßt, der die Orks im Lager aufweckt, die daraufhin die Gruppe Abenteuer bemerken, die sich zum Lager schleichen wollten und der auch die schleichende Gestalt darauf aufmerksam macht, daß sie nicht alleine im Wald ist. Während unten im Lager ein erbitterter Kampf entbrennt, sieht sich die vermummte Gestalt einem übermächtigen Feind gegenüber stehen, dessen Keule mehr als doppelt so lang ist, wie sie selbst vom Scheitel bis zur Sohle gemessen. Einen direkten Kampf würde der Zyklop leicht gewinnen, also bleibt nur mehr die Flucht. Allerdings ist er mit seinen langen Beinen viel zu schnell, also löst der Schatten rasch ein Gewebe vom Gürtel. Vereinzelte Mondstrahlen, die durch das Blätterdach fallen, fallen glitzernd auf ein Spinnennetz aus dicken Fäden. Eine rasche Bewegung und das Gewebe fällt vor dem Zyklopen auf den Boden. Es breitet sich mit windeseile aus und einen Herzschlag später rudert der Zyklop mit beiden Armen um das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verieren, denn seine Beine sind so im Netz verheddert, daß er keinen einzigen Schritt mehr tun kann. Während die vermummte Gestalt so schnell es geht den Hang hinab, weg vom Orklager eilt, schickt sie ein kurzes Stoßgebet an alle Götter die gerade zuhören, daß das Netz noch eine Weile halten möge. Ein sehr nützliches Geschenk aus dem ewigen Eis. Aber leider nur ein mal benutzbar. Sobald der Zyklop also frei kommt...

Als die Sonne am nächsten Morgen aufgeht, fallen ihre Strahlen auf ein verlassenes Orklager. Etliche Leichen liegen im blutverschmierten Gras und beide Rucksäcke fehlen. Die Abenteuergruppe hat ganz offensichtlich die Oberhand gewonnen. Einige Meter weiter zeugt ein großer Fuß, der aus dem Wald ragt, davon, daß sie nicht nur mit den Orks fertig geworden sind, ohne einen einzigen Verluß beklagen zu müssen.

Knapp eine Woche später schleicht eine verhüllte Gestalt durch die Kanalisation von Qeynos. Hier unten, wo sich Bettler, Diebe und Untote herumtreiben, hier unten, wo ein ekelhafter Gestank in der Luft liegt, daß man Probleme hat, sein Essen bei sich zu behalten, hier unten soll jemand auf den Brief warten. Aber wo?

Die vermummte Gestalt ist von ihren Fähigkeiten überzeugt. Keiner der Einwohner wird den Schatten bemerken, niemand hört den beinahe geräuschlosen Schritt, den weiche Sohlen auf dem glitschigen Steinboden verursachen. Der Schatten huscht um eine Ecke und findet sich in der nächsten Sackgasse wieder. Er sieht nicht die wachsamen Augen, die jede seiner Bewegungen aufmerksam beobachten. Er hört nicht die Roben, die sanft über den Boden streichen. Erst als die vermummte Gestalt wieder in einer Sackgasse landet und sich umdreht, sieht sie den Verfolger und würde nicht eine Maske ihr Gesicht verdecken, würd man wohl genau sehen, wie es bleich wie Wachs wird. Im einzigen Ausgang aus dieser zur Falle gewordenen Gasse steht ein Spectre - ein Bote des Todes. Die lange Sense ist auf die vermummte Gestalt gerichtet, deren Knie gerade weich werden. Eine Stimme, die Furch selbst in den Herzen der mutigsten Kriegern säht, sagt langsam und flüsternd: "Bist du der Bote?" Der Schatten nimmt allen verbliebenen Mut zusammen und nickt, fest davon überzeugt, daß dieses Wesen bis in sein Innerstes blicken kann und jede Lüge sofort als solche erkennen würde. Das Flüstern ertönt wieder von dort, wo unter der Kaputze wohl der Mund im Schatten liegt: "Ich bin der Wächter. Folge mir." Kein Schritt ertönt, als der Spectre über den Boden schwebt. Nur die schweren Roben erzeugen ein leises Geräusch. Der Schatten folgt dem Untoten mit einem sehr unguten Gefühl im Bauch.

Ein großer aber doch auch gedrungener Raum tut sich vor den beiden ungleichen Gestalten auf. Die Steindecke scheint zu niedrig zu hängen und der große Spectre paßt gerade noch hinein, ohne sich ducken zu müssen. Vor einem Tisch aus mitternachtsschwarzem Stein bleibt der `Wächter` stehn und flüstert: "Leg die Botschaft auf den Tisch und dann dreh dich um." Der Spectre deutet auf ein eine Anrichte neben der Türe. "Dort ist Wein. Bediene dich." Die vermummte Gestalt tut, wie ihr geheißen wird, legt den Umschlag auf den Tisch und geht dann zur Anrichte. "Ist es schlimmer, den Wein zu trinken, den man von einem Leichnam angeboten bekommt? Oder ist es schlimmer diesen zu verärgern, indem man das Angebot verschmäht?" Lange zögert die vermummte Gestalt, aber dann nimmt sie doch einen Schluck und ist verwundert, wie gut der Wein schmeckt. Keine Spur von Gift. Minuten vergehen, die sich langsam zusammen summieren, Minuten in denen die vermummte Gestalt auf den Befehl wartet, sich wieder um zu drehen. Aber dieser Befehl kommt nicht. Langsam werden die Beine schwer. Nach unzähligen weiteren Minuten ist auch die Kerze auf der Anrichte beinahe heruntergebrannt. Die vermummte Gestalt dreht sich langsam um. In völliger Finsternis mit dem Untoten in einem fremden Raum zu sein ist nicht gerade eine begeisternde Vorstellung. Der Spectre steht nicht mehr beim Tisch - er ist überhaupt nicht mehr im Raum. Am Tisch liegt der Umschlag - nein, es ist ein Neuer. Und daneben ein Blatt Papier. Wahrscheinlich die Anweisungen. Ob wohl der Wein die einzige Bezahlung ist? Neugierig aber auch vorsichtig hebt die Gestalt den Zettel auf, darauf bedacht, ihn nicht mit den bloßen Fingern zu berühren. Tatsächlich Anweisungen. Aber nicht nur das. Oben in einem Geschäft wartet die vollständige Ausrüstung für die Reise.

Die vermummte Gestalt steckt den Brief und die Anweisungen ein, als die letzte Kerze erlischt. In der Dunkelheit sieht sie den Rucksack nicht, der in der anderen Ecke des Raumes steht. Ein Rucksack voll mit Proviant und anderen nützlichen Dingen, die seit dem Überfall der Banditen gefehlt haben. Ein Rucksack, den die Gestalt schon unzählige Meilen getragen hat. Ebenfalls unbemerkt bleibt die kleine, rundliche Gestalt die auf der anderen Seite des Raumes steht und sich ein breites Grinsen nur schwer verkneifen kann. "Dann wollen wir mal für den Junior die Schwierigkeit ein wenig erhöhen..." Der Besitzer des breiten Grinsens holt einen Umschlag aus unter seinen Roben hervor, der mit schwarzem Wachs versiegelt ist.

Wenig später, in der Dunkelheit der Nacht legt ein kleines Boot am Hafen ab. An Bord ist außer der kleinen Mannschaft noch ein unauffälliger Schatten, der sich unbeobachtet wähnt. Er blickt hinaus auf das weite Meer, dem nächsten Abschnitt seiner Reise entgegen, und sieht so die Gruppe nicht, die den Steg entlang eilt. Aber das Boot ist inzwischen zu weit weg, als daß die Verfolger viel machen könnten. Einer von ihnen hät einem Umschlag in der Hand. Das schwarze Siegel ist aufgebrochen.


	3. Kampfgefährten

Es war dunkel, aber Ijo konnte als Waldelf auch hier, im dichtesten Wald den er kannte, in der Nacht genug erkennen, um seinen Weg zu finden - zumindest meistens. Heute allerdings... heute war kein guter Tag. Zwei Mal schon war er einer Orkpatrouille nur um Haaresbreite entkommen und beim Mittagessen hatte ihn ein Skelett von seinen Vorräten getrennt. Jetzt schlich er mit knurrendem Magen durch den endlosen Wald, in der Hoffnung, ein leichtverdientes Abendessen zu finden. Eine Reisegruppe, die seinen Liedern lauschen würde, ja, das wäre ideal...

Langsam lichtete sich der Wald ein wenig. Nicht daß die Bäume so weit auseinander gestanden hätten, daß der Mond durchgeschienen hätte - nirgends im ganzen Wald kann Licht so tief dringen - aber dennoch konnte Ijo einen schwachen Lichtschein ausmachen. Ein Camp? Ja, dort würde er mit etwas Glück ein Abendessen bekommen. Im Austausch könnte er seine Fähigkeiten als Barde anbieten - die er nicht gerade gering schätzte. In Kelethin gehörte er zu den besten Schülern. Sein Talent war vielversprechend genug, daß man ihn alleine weggeschickt hatte. Kein leichter Auftrag, aber er würde die Barden nicht enttäuschen. In Greater Faydark selbst sollte er nicht allzu viele Probleme bekommen, falls er nicht gerade über eine zu große Horde Crushbone-Orks stolperte. Ein Ork alleine war ja keine besondere Bedrohung, zwei auch nicht, aber gegen zu viele von diesen blauen Plagen, konnte auch der beste Krieger nicht zu bestehen hoffen. Irgendwo hier, im westlichen Teil des Waldes, gab es angeblich einen Meisterbarden, der schon lange alleine in der Einsamkeit lebte. Ijo hatte den Auftrag erhalten, ihn zu finden.

Während er sich langsam dem Licht näherte, konnte er schon den Geruch von gegrilltem Reh riechen. Auch wenn das die anderen Rassen gerne behaupten, Waldelfen ernähren sich nicht nur von Beeren und Wurzeln und so lief Ijo das Wasser im Munde zusammen, als er an das wartende Mahl dachte. Sein Magen knurrte laut, als er sich leise seinen Wag durch die letzten Meter Unterholz bahnte, die ihm von dem Lager trennten. Sobald er allerdings den ersten Blick auf sein Ziel geworfen hatte, verfluchte er den heutigen Tag erneut. Der Eingang zu Crushbone! Verdammt seien die Götter und ihr seltsamer Sinn für Humor. Gerade als Ijo sich vorsichtig wieder zurückziehen wollte, hörte er hinter sich ein Rascheln. Mit seinem hastig gezogenen Schwert konnte er gerade noch den ersten Hieb parieren und verhindern, daß der kleine, drahtige Ork hinter ihm, seinem Leben ein aprutes Ende setzte. Der Alarmschrei der stinkenden Kreatur ließ sich allerdings nicht mehr unterbinden. Hier, im dichten Unterholz war der Ork eindeutig im Vorteil. Seine kleinere Körpergöße ermöglichte es ihm, sich freier zu bewegen als der Waldelf, der doch beinahe zwei Köpfe größer war. Ijo mußte hier so schnell als möglich hinaus - ohne dem Ork eine einfache Gelegenheit für einen tödlichen Stoß zu liefern. Die einzige Möglichkeit war, rücklinks aus dem Gestrüpp heraus, direkt auf die Lichtung vor dem Eingang zu Crushbone, wo unzweifelhaft genügend Orks warteten, um ihm den Gar aus zu machen - wobei, jetzt würden sie sicher nicht mehr warten, sondern müßten jeden Moment hier im Unterholz eintreffen... Ijo sah seine einzige Chance in seiner Geschwindigkeit. Wenn er die Lichtung schnell genug überqueren konnte...

Der Waldelf ließ sich auf den Boden fallen und entging damit einem weitern Schlag des kleinen Orks, rollte den letzten Meter auf die Lichtung und sprang dann, so schnell er konnte, auf. Tatsächlich waren schon mehrere Orks - mindestens 6 - auf dem Weg zu ihm. Als sie ihren Feind erblickten, stießen sie einen lauten Schlachtruf aus, der unweigerlich mehr Orks anlocken mußte. Ijo fluchte in Gedanken und rannte los, direkt auf die Orks zu. Als ihn nur mehr wenige Meter vor den blauen Gestalten trennten, stieß er einen grauenvollen Schrei aus: laut, schrill und schmerzlich, wie er es als Barde gelernt hatte. Einer der Orks lies sogar vor Schreck sein rostiges Schwert fallen, aber zwei, anscheinend Veteranen, konnte der Barde damit nicht beeindrucken. Sie holten aus und versuchten ihre Waffen in den Waldelfen zu rammen. Eine Axt konnte er mit seinem Schwert im Vorbeirennen abblocken, auch wenn er durch die Wucht danach seinen Arm kaum mehr spührte, aber der zweite Schlag durchdrang die Rüstung des Barden und hinterließ eine brennende Wunde an seiner rechten Schulter. Ijo schaffte es, nicht zu stolpern, rannte unbeirrt weiter, hinter ihm die lauten Schritte seiner Verfolger. Sein Schrei hatte weniger bewirkt, als er gehofft hatte und die Wunde an seiner Schulter würde schon bald seinen Schwertarm ermüden lassen. Und das alles ohne Abendessen... Es sah wirklich nicht gut aus.

Dann geschah etwas, mit dem weder Ijo noch die Orks gerechnet hatten. Ein Mann in Lederrüstung stürtzte auf die Lichtung. Er sprang dort aus dem Unterholz, wo Ijo die Lichtung verlassen wollte. Schulterlange braune Locken und ein zerzauster Bart waren alles, was der Waldelf vom Gesicht des Unbekannten erkennen konnte. Er war mindestens zwei Köpfe größer als der Barde und weitaus breiter. In der einen Hand hielt der Mann, den Ijo als Barbar einordnete, ein langes, schlankes Schwert, das der Barde wohl mit beiden Händen führen hätte müssen und in der anderen einen verzierten Parierdolch. Er stürzte sich auf die Orks, die verwirrt zu einem Halt gekommen waren und schnitt mit seinem Schwert zwei um, bevor die anderen noch reagierten. Ijo war ebenfalls stehen geblieben, unschlüssig, ob er in den Kampf eingreifen sollte. Einer gegen vier... Der Waldelf zog sein Schwert und attackierte die Orks von der anderen Flanke. Während er sich verzweifelt gegen zwei Orks zur Wehr setzte, kam er nicht umhin, den Kampfstil des anderen Mannes zu bemerken. Viel gewandter und flinker, als er es ihm bei dieser Körpermasse zugetraut hatte, wich er den Schlägen der Orks aus, wehrte die schartigen Waffen ab und fand immer wieder eine Stelle, wo die Verteidigung schwach genug war, um seinem Schwert einen Treffer zu erlauben. Ijo kannte Barbaren nur aus Erzählungen und Bilder, aber so hatte er sie sich nicht vorgestellt. Das entsprach eher den Waldelfen Kriegern und Ranger.

Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis die verbleibenden vier Orks tot zu ihren Füßen lagen, aber Ijo sah schon die Verstärkung kommen. Der Krieger hatte sie anscheinend auch entdeckt, denn er machte sich wieder kampfbereit und sagte in der Sprache der Waldelfen: "Wenn wir die besiegt haben, schnappen wir uns das Reh und dann nichts wie weg." Ijo begann zugrinsen. Ja, so war es schon viel mehr nach seinem Geschmack.

Die entbrennende Schlacht war hart. Sie hatten es auch dieses Mal wieder mit einer dreifachen Übermacht zu tun, allerdings schienen diese Orks besser trainiert, ihre Waffen nicht ganz so schartig und ihre Rüstungen weitaus widerstandsfähiger. Die beiden Männder bluteten bald aus mehreren Wunde, von denen allerdings keine wirklich ernst war. Sie waren nicht auf einander eingespielt, aber Ijo merkte rasch, daß sich ihre Kampfstile gut ergänzten. Und so fiel Ork um Ork, bis beide Männer von oben bis unten mit dem Blut der stinkenden Kreaturen besudelt waren und der Boden langsam feucht wurde. Der Barbar trieb sein Schwert dem letzten Ork durch das rechte Auge und Ijo machte sich daran, seine Klinge zumindest notdürftig zu reinigen. Nur eine gut gepflegte Klinge wird dir lange dienen, das hatten ihm die Schwertmeister eingebläut. Auch der andere Mann wischte seine beiden Waffen an den Gewändern der Leichen ab.

Ijo wartete noch einen Augenblick auf ihn und deutete dann auf das Reh, das noch immer über dem Feuer hing. "Holen wir es uns schnell, bevor die nächste Ladung Orks spielen will!" Sie rannten beide auf ihr Abendessen zu und machten sich mit großer Eile daran, einen Teil des Rehs abzuschneiden. Das ganze Reh wäre zu groß und hinderlich bei der ihnen sicherlich bevorstehenden Flucht gewesen. Tatsächlich hatten sie es gerade geschafft, die beiden Hinterläufe abzutrennen, als Ijos feine Ohren das erneute Klappen von Waffen und Rüstungen hörte. Seltsamerweise hatte auch der Barbar die Geräusche vernommen und drückte Ijo einen Teil ihrer Beute in die Hand, bevor sie los liefen.

"Wohin jetzt?" keuchte er und der Waldelf runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Crushbone... sie befanden sich also nicht dort, wo er eigentlich angenommen hatte... Hier irgendwo in der Nähe gab es einen kleinen See. Allerdings wußte er nicht, ob Orks wasserscheu waren. Angeblich gab es in Crushbone sogar einen Fluß... Aber bei dem Gestank der blauen Plagen, konnten sie nicht oft baden gehen. "Da lang!" Ijo deutete in die Richtung, wo er den See vermutete und legte ein rascheres Tempo vor. Der größere Mann hatte offensichtlich Probleme ihm zu folgen, da er immer weiter zurück fiel. Schweren Herzens verlangsamte der Waldelf seinen Lauf wieder ein wenig, sodaß der Barbar zu ihm aufschließen konnte. Keuchend aber an sonsten stumm liefen sie viele Minuten ebeneinender her. Ijo lauschte die ganze Zeit angestrengt, ob er die verfolgenden Orks noch hören konnte, aber das laute Pochen in seinen Ohren verhinderte, daß er allzu viel wahrnahm.

Dann endlich, als sich seine Lunge anfühlte, als müßte sie jeden Moment bersten, hatten sie den See erreicht. Er war kleiner, als Ijo ihn in Erinnerung hatte, aber immer noch groß genug, daß man etliche Meter schwimmen mußte, um zur Insel in seiner Mitte zu gelangen. Am Ufer ließ sich der Barbar schnaufend auf den Boden fallen und drehte sich schwerfällig auf den Rücken. Ijo hätte es ihm am Liebsten gleich gemacht, aber sie mußten die Insel erreichen. "Steh auf!" Schnaufte er atemlos. "Da drüben rasten wir!" Der Waldelf deutete auf die Insel, nicht sicher, ob der Barbar sie überhaupt sehen konnte... Moment! Wie bei allen Göttern hatte er ihm folgen können, wo doch keine der Menschenrassen in der Nacht irgendetwas erkennen konnte? Gerade als in Ijo Zweifel aufkeimten, erinnerte er sich an Erzählungen über magische Schätze. Viele von ihnen befähigten den Träger Unsichtbare zu sehen, oder eben auch in völliger Finsternis. Beruhigt streckte er dem Mann seinen gesunden Arm hin und halft ihm auf, was den Waldelfen beinahe sein Gleichgewicht kostete. Sie wateten zu zweit so weit in das Wasser, wie sie noch stehen konnten und schwammen dann zur Insel. Das Reh wurde dabei zwar auch naß, aber besser ein nasses Abendessen als gar keines.

Auf der Insel gab es ein paar niedrige Bäume und viel Gestüpp. Die beiden Männer hatten Probleme, bis ins Innere der Insel vorzudringen, so dicht und dornig waren die Büsche, aber Ijo wußte von einem früheren Ausflug her, daß es dort einen etwa 3 mal 3 Meter großen unbewachsenen Fleck gab, der durch das Gebüsch von allen Seiten sichtgeschützt war. Als die beiden sich ihren Weg durch das Grünzeug bahnten, bemerkte der Waldelf, daß sein Retter leicht hinkte. Das war wahrscheinlich auch der Grund dafür, daß er bei ihrer Flucht so zurückgefallen war. Ijo nahm sich vor, den großen Mann danach zu fragen. Immerhin war er als Barde auch ein wenig in den Heilkünsten unterrichtet worden - aber zuerst würde er diese wohl für seine eigene Schulter einsetzen müssen. Das kühle Wasser hatte den Schmerz zwar ein wenig verebben lassen, aber jetzt brannte es mehr als zuvor.

Endlich hatten die beiden Männer die 'Lichtung' gefunden und ließen sich erschöpft auf den weichen Boden fallen. Ijo machte sich vorsichtig daran, seine Lederrüstung auszuziehen, um seine Schulter versorgen zu können aber schon nach wenigen Handgriffen wies ihn der anderen Mann an, sich ruhig hinzusetzen und schälte den Waldelf behutsam aus seiner Rüstung. Als Ijo dann mit nacktem Oberkörper auf der Lichtung saß, merkte er, daß es für die Jahreszeit doch noch recht kühl war. Der Barbar kramte in seinem Rucksack und holte nach wenigen Augenblicken einen Tigel und ein paar Bandagen hervor. Ijo war froh, daß er sich nicht selbst versorgen mußte. Die Anstrengungen des heutigen Tages hatten sehr an seinen Kräften gezehrt und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das Lied der Regeneration jetzt noch richtig anstimmen konnte. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihn und nur die Hand des Barbaren, die sich geistesgegenwärtig um seinen Mund legte, verhinderte, daß er laut aufschrieh. Während der Mann langsam den Inhalt des Döschens auf der verletzten Schulter verteilte, traten dem Waldelfen vor Schmerz Tränen in die Augen. Doch schon als der Barbar mit gekonnten Handgriffen die Schulter bandagierte, war der stechende Schmerz und das Brennen einem dumpfen Pochen gewichen und Ijo lies sich erschöpft wieder gegen den Baum sinken. Er schloß die Augen und antmete ein paar Mal bewußt durch, versuchte sich zu sammeln und seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Welt dort draußen zu richten, wo wahrscheinlich eine Horde Orks noch immer nach ihnen suchte.

Als Ijo die Augen wieder öffnete, hatte der Mann neben ihm seine Beinrüstung ausgezogen und fluchend einen blutigen Verband freigelegt. Der Waldelf hatte also Recht gehabt, sein Retter war anscheinend schon verletzt in diese Schlacht gekommen. Vielleicht war es doch an der Zeit für sein Regenerationslied? Aller Instrumente beraubt, mußte Ijo eben nur mit seiner Stimme alleine auskommen und so stimmte er die ersten Takte an, als der andere Mann plötzlich seine große Hand wieder auf seinen Mund drückte und zischte: "Bist du wahnsinnig, Waldelf?! Irgendwo ganz in der Nähe streunen Orks durch den Wald, die ihre gefallenen Kammeraden rächen wollen und du willst ihnen mit deinem Gejaule den Weg zeigen?!" Beinahe beleidigt entschlüpfte Ijo der Hand und erwiederte leise: "Mit dem Bein hast du keine Chance, ihnen nochmals zu entkommen. Ich könnte das ändern, wenn du mich nur singen lassen würdest - so nennen wir das 'Gejaule' nämlich in Kelethin!" Der große Mann nickte und zu seinem Erstaunen stellte Ijo fest, daß er die spitzen Ohren eines Elfes hatte. "Ja, natürlich hast du es nur gut gemeint... Aber damit sollten wir bis morgen warten, ok? Dann sehen wir weiter." Der Waldelf nickte seuftzend und griff nach den beiden Rehkeulen. "Abendessen?" Der große Elf nickte grinsend und nahm das angebotene Essen, "Das ist der beste Vorschlag, den ich heute gehört habe." Nach den ersten paar Bissen fasste sich Ijo ein Herz und stellte sich vor: "Ich bin Ijo, Barde aus Kelethin, im Auftrag meiner Gilde unterwegs. Und was treibt dich alleine hier in den Wald?" Der große Elf wischte sich die Hand an seinen Hosen ab und reichte sie Ijo. "Othender aus Felwithe, aber du kannst mich einfach Oth nennen. Ich bin auf der Suche nach Abenteuern." Der Waldelf starrt ihn mit offenem Mund an. Ein Hochelf?! Oth rollte mit den Augen, als er den Blick des kleineren Elfen bemerkte. "Das mit dem Bart ist eine lange Geschichte, ok? Belassen wir es dabei..." Ijo nickte, immer noch überrascht und fragte: "Gehörst du auch einer Gilde an?" Aber Oth schüttelte nur den Kopf und antwortete mit vollem Mund: "Es gab da eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit... Ich sollte mich in nächster Zeit auch nicht mehr in Felwithe blicken lassen..." "Falls du darüber reden möchtest..." Oth unterbrach den Waldelfen mit einem stummen Kopfschütteln und deutete dann auf dessen Rehstück. "Iß auf und dann leg dich hin. Ich halte die erste Nachtwache."

In der Nacht hatte Ijo genug Zeit zum Grübeln, als er in die Finsterniss des Waldes starrte und auf Orklaute lauschte. Ja, sein Kampfgefährte war ein Hochelf, das erkannte er jetzt bei genauerer Betrachtung. Er hatte schon von Hochelfen gehört, die Bärte trugen, allerdings waren diese äußerst selten und ausschließlich glatt. Dieser Elf hier hatte die krausen Haare eines Menschen. Und das Gesicht war nicht die einzige Stelle an der er, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Hochelfen, Unmengen von Haaren hatte. Gut, ein Barbar war sicher haariger, aber für einen Elfen war das hier auf keinen Fall normal. Ijo betrachtet das Gesicht des Hochelfen genauer während der fest schlief. Eine Narbe verlief von der Stirn über die linke Braue, nur knapp am Auge vorbei. Sie lies ihn verwegener und älter wirken. Der Waldelf nahm sich vor, Oth morgen beim Frühstück nach seinem Alter zu fragen. Nachdem der Hochelf ja auf Abenteuersuche war, konnte er doch genauso gut mit Ijo mitkommen um den Einsiedlerbarden zu suchen. Ja, er würde auch diese Frage seinem Kampfgefährten stellen. Außerdem wäre es wichtig zu erfahren, auf welche Fähigkeiten er zurückgreifen konnte. Wenn Oth ihm schon nicht seine ehemalige Gilde nennen wollte, zumindest das sollte er doch tun. Wieder nickte Ijo und machte sich dann gleich auch noch Gedanken über das Frühstück. Hier auf der Insel selbst gab es nichts Essbares und anscheinend waren auch dem Hochelfen seine Vorräte irgendwie abhandengekommen. Also suchte der Waldelf den Faden, den er in Oths Gepäck wußte, da der damit seine verletzte Schulter genäht hatte, band daran ein kleines Stückchen Fleisch, daß vom Abendessen noch übrig war, steckte noch mehr für weitere Köder ein und machte sich dann daran, wieder durch das Dickicht zum See zu gelangen.

Es war schon seit Stunden hell im Wald - zumindest so hell, wie es hier unter Tags eben wurde. Ijo hatte inzwischen 4 Fische gefangen, sein blutverschmiertes Gewand gesäubert und keine Orks entdeckt. Zum andern Ufer wollte er allerdings nicht öfter als unbedingt nötig schwimmen. Das Wasser würde der frischen Wunde sicherlich nicht gut bekommen. Aber seine Elfenaugen waren scharf genug, um beinahe alles zu erkennen. Nur eben Spuren konnte er auf diese Entfernung erfahrungsgemäß nicht ausmachen. Es wunderte ihn ein wenig, daß Oth noch nicht aus dem Dickicht gekommen war. Ijo bahnte sich vorsichtig wieder seinen Weg ins Innere, in der einen Hand die improvisierte Angel, in der anderen seine Beute. Der Hochelf lag noch immer so auf der Lichtung, wie der Barde ihn verlassen hatte. Furcht stieg in ihm auf, vielleicht war er gestorben? Er legte die Fische ins Gras und ging neben seinem neuen Kampfgefährten in die Knie, legte vorsichtig eine Hand an dessen Hals und fühlte zu seiner Erleichterung einen kräftigen Puls. Allerdings mußte es den großen Elfen doch stärker erwischt haben, als der Barde angenommen hatte. Ijo stubste Oth leicht an und sagt laut: "Wie magst du deinen Fisch? Roh oder roh?" Mit einem Ächtzen öffnete der Hochelf seine Augen und blinzelte den Waldelfen müde an. "Fisch...? Ah... mir tut jeder einzelne Knochen weh." Nachdem sich Oth aufgerappelt hatte, legte Ijo ihm grinsend einen Fisch auf den Schoß. "Ich hoffe, Hochelfen essen auch rohen Fisch. Feuer sollten wir hier keines machen." Oth antwortete seuftzend: "Wenn du wüßtest, was Hochelfen alles machen..." Als der Waldelf ihm einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, deutete Oth nur grinsend auf den Fisch und machte sich daran, seinen aufzuschneiden.

Während Oth sein kaltes Frühstück verzehrte, beobachtete er den Waldelfen nachdenklich. Der Barde wirkte so jung, so unerfahren. Wie konnten ihn seine Gildenmeister nur alleine quer durch den Wald schicken? Zu zweit hätten sie wohl beide bessere Überlebenschancen. Aber wollte er überhaupt überleben? Oth grübelte noch eine Weile über diesen Punkt nach und beschloß dann, den Barden zu begleiten. Wenn schon Oth selbst sein Leben nicht so wertvoll erachtete, der junge Waldelf hatte es sicherlich nicht verdient zu sterben, weil ein Hochelf zu selbstsüchtig war. Während Oth seinen dunken Gedanken nachhing, rätselte Ijo, was wohl im Kopf seines Kampfgefährten vor sich ging. Ihm war der düstere Blick nicht entgangen und ein Mal mehr fragte er sich, welcher Grund den Hochelfen wirklich aus seiner Heimatstadt getrieben hatte.

Als sie beide ihr Frühstück beendet hatten, packte Ijo die beiden verbleibenden Fische ein und machte sich daran, seine Sachen wieder zusammen zu sammeln. Es überraschte ihn ein Wenig, als Oth plötzlich sagte: "Ich denke, ich werde mit dir kommen, so das nicht im Widerspruch zu deinen Anweisungen steht." Ijo blickte mit freudigem Lächeln von seinem Rucksack auf und sagte: "Gerne! Ich denke, da draußen gibt es noch einige Orks, denen wir das Fürchten lehren müssen."

Ijo hatte Recht gehabt, wieder ein Mal. Das merkte er, als sie das Ufer erreicht hatten und triefend naß aus dem Wasser stiegen. Seine Schulter pochte schmerzlich. Die Schwimmbewegungen und das Wasser waren eine unangenehme Kombination gewesen und Othenders Wunde schien ebenfalls wieder zu schmerzen. Langsam entfernten sie sich vom dem See, Ijo voran, der hinkende Hochelf mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hinten drein. Nachdem sie einige Minuten so durch den Wald gewandert waren, bliebt Ijo stehen und drehte sich zu seinem Gefährtn um. "Bist du dir sicher, daß ich das nicht heilen soll?" Er deutete auf Oth's inzwischen wieder blutgetränkten Verband, aber der Hochelf schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, wir sind noch zu nahe dran. Wir müssen noch mindestens eine Stunde gehen." Ijo nickte, hatte er doch eine ähnliche Antwort erwartet. "Stütz dich auf mich, dann sind wir schneller." Der Waldelf dankte Tunare dafür, daß die Verletzung an Oths rechtem Bein war und er sich somit auf die gesunde Schulter des kleineren Waldelfen stützte. Auch so dauerte es nicht allzu lange und Ijo war sich sicher, etliche blaue Flecken von dem Hochelfen davon zu tragen. Ah, wie konnte ein Hochelf nur so schwer sein?

Als Ijo der Meinung war, daß die Stunde um sei, blieb er stehen und Oth sank erschöpft auf den Boden. Der Hochelf schien am Ende seiner Kräfte zu sein und protestierte nicht, als der Barde zu singen begann. Beide saßen sie schweißgebadet am kühlen Waldboden, Ijo sang hochkonzentriert und Oth hatte sein Schwert gezogen, neben sich auf den Boden gelegt und war bereit, jederzeit aufzuspringen und Orks - oder andere Angreifer - in die Flucht zu schlagen. Lange saßen sie so am Boden, an einen Baum gelehnt, bis Ijo sein Lied beendete. Seine Stimme war heiser und seine Kehle ausgedörrt. Sein Wasserschlauch war ebenfalls Beute des Untoten geworden, aber er wußte, daß der Hochelf einen vollen Wasserschlauch bei sich führte. Er wollte ihn um einen Schluck bitten, mußte aber feststellen, daß dieser, mit dem Schwert über seinen Knien, eingeschlafen war. Grinsend holte Ijo den Wasserschlauch aus dem Gepäck seines Gefährten und setzte sich wieder neben ihm an den Baum. Eine Stunde Rast würde schon nicht schaden. Mit seinen scharfen Ohren sollte er die Orks schon von weitem hören können.

Als Othender wieder aufwachte, war die Stunde erst zur Hälfte um. Iritiert blickte sich der Hochelf um. Er hatte geträumt... er hatte Geträumt! Das hieß, er war eingeschlafen! Das durfte nicht passieren, ihre Verfolger konnten jeden Augenblick hier auftauchen! Als Oth sich aufrappelte und erstaunt feststellte, daß die Schmerzen in seinem Bein so weit nachgelassen hatten, daß er es wieder normal belasten konnte, erhob sich auch Ijo und sagte beruhigend zu dem offensichtlich aufgeregten Hochelfen: "Du hattest die Pause bitter nötig. Und fang nicht wieder mit den Orks an. Falls sie noch hinter uns her sind, dann hätte ich sie rechtzeitig gehört und wenn wir keine Pause gemacht hätten, wärst du wohl nach wenigen Metern zusammengeklappt. Und ich kann dich nicht tragen... Jetzt können wir den restlichen Tagesmarsch hinter uns bringen - wenn es dein Bein zuläßt." Oth nickte, der Waldelf hatte ja recht, es hatte keinen Sinn sich deswegen aufzuregen, und machte sich neugierig daran, den blutigen Verband abzuwickeln. Die Wunde darunter hatte begonnen zu heilen, aber nicht so schnell, wie Ijo es eigentlich erwartet hatte. Aber auch der Hochelf war erstaunt und fragt den Barden mit gerunzelter Stirn: "Wie hast du das Gift neuralisiert?" "Gift?" Oth nickte und kramte aus seinem Rucksack frische Bandagen heraus, die er mit geübten Handgriffen anlegte. "Ja, Gift. Ein paar von diesen bescheuerten Pixies haben mich angegriffen. Ihre Dolche waren vergiftet." Der Waldelf musterte seinen Gefährten zweifelnd und sagte dann langsam: "Pixies greifen keine Elfen an. Und soweit ich weiß, ist das Gift tödlich, wenn man nichts dagegen unternimmt. Warum hast du gesagt, du begleitest mich, wenn du gewußt hast, daß du es nicht mehr bis zum Ziel schaffen wirst?" Oth war inzwischen fertig und antwortete seuftzend: "Erstens habe ich den Pixies nichts getan, dennoch haben sie mich attackiert. Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht hat man ihnen Dinge über mich erzählt, die nicht stimmen, vielleicht waren sie einfach nur tollwütig... Und zweitens war mir klar, daß ich sterben werde, aber das Gift wirkt langsam. Ich hätte dir noch einige Tage gegen die Orks und sonstige Bestien hier helfen können, bevor du mich zurücklassen hättest müssen." Als der Hochelf merkte, daß der Barde noch immer nicht überzeugt war, sagte er: "Komm, das können wir auch beim Gehen besprechen. Ich will nicht, daß wir unsern Vorsprung verlieren." und ging los. Ijo schaute ihm einige Sekunden nach, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und eilte ihm nach. Vielleicht hatte der Hochelf ihm nicht alles erzählt. Aber sie kannten sich noch nicht Mal einen Tag. Er konnte nicht erwarten, daß sein Begleiter ihm seine tiefsten Geheimnisse und seine Lebensgeschichte anvertraute. Vielleicht sollte er den ersten Schritt machen... Achja, die Fragen, genau...

Zwei Tage später erreichten die beiden Elfen die hohen Säulen, des Wizard-Portals. Die Reise war ereignislos verlaufen, die Orks hatten die Verfolgung anscheinend aufgegeben und so konnten sich die beiden Mänenr die Zeit mit Erzählungen vertreiben. Ijo hatte dem Hochelfen viel von sich berichtet. Er hatte von seiner Familie erzählt, davon, wie es ist, hoch oben zwischen den Bäumen aufzuwachsen. Oth hatte erfahren, daß Ijo von seinem Vater schon früh im Schwertkampf unterrichtet worden war und das passte gut mit seiner eigenen Beobachtung des Waldelfen zusammen. Natürlich war ihm aufgefallen, wie geübt der Barde mit seiner Waffe umging, wie gekonnt er die Schwächen der Verteidigung nutzte, um seinen Gegner wieder und immer wieder zu Treffen. Was Oth allerdings überraschte, war die Tatsache, daß der Waldelf gar nicht so jung war. Ijos Geburtstag mußte schon etwa so lange zurückliegen, wie sein eigener. Ijo hatte dem Hochelfen sein Leid über sein Aussehen geklagt. Die Kriegergilde hatte ihn wieder nach Hause geschickt, als er sich dort bewerben wollte und auch den Rangern war er 'zu jung' gewesen. Einzig die Barden wollten es mit ihm versuchen. Ijos Vater war darüber sehr enttäuscht gewesen und der Meinung, daß sein Sohn sich einfach nicht genügend angestrengt hatte. Seit damals gab es ein sehr gespanntes Verhältnis zwischen den Beiden. Ijo hatte den Auftrag der Barden ohne viel nachzudenken angenommen, wahrscheinlich, um den ewigen Vorwürfen zuhause zu entgehen, vermutete der Hochelf.

Ijo hingegen hatte kaum etwas über Oth erfahren. Der haarige Hochelf war eher schweigsam. Er schien die Erzählungen das Barden zwar zu genießen, lauschte jedem einzelnen seiner Worte, wenn es allerdings an ihm war, etwas von sich preiszugeben, kam Ijo immer nur kurze Episoden über verschiedene Einwohner Felwithes zu hören. Der Waldelf war beinahe ein wenig frustriert darüber. Der Krieger war ihm sympatisch, er wollte ihn gern besser kennen lernen, aber dazu gehörte doch auch die Vergangenheit.

Je nähe die beiden dem Gate kamen, desto unruhiger und vorsichtiger wurde Othender. Ijo hatte diese Veränderung schon bald bemerkt, allerdings nichts gesagt. Er konnte sich den Grund eigentlich denken. Der Krieger hatte ja erwähnt, daß er sich in Felwithe nicht mehr so schnell blicken lassen sollte. Hier, rund um die vier hohen Steinsäulen, gab es immer wieder Hochelfenpatrouillen, die genau überprüften, wer Faydwer auf diese Art und Weise betrat. Noch waren die beiden keinem solchen Trupp begegnet, aber die Chance, an ihnen vorbei zu schlüpfen waren sehr gering.

Und tatsächlich stellten sich schon bald zwei Hochelfen in glänzender Rüstung und zwei berobte Magiekundige in ihren Weg. Ein Hochelf mit kurzen blonden Haaren und einer dunkelgrünen, fast schwarzen Robe forderte sie auf, stehen zu bleiben. "Nennt Eure Namen und den Grund für Eure Reise!" Ohne zu zögern antwortete Ijo: "Wir sind im Auftrag der Bardenvereinigung von Faydwer und Antonika unterwegs. Mein Name ist Ijo Woodwind und das ist mein Kampfgefährte..." Oth unterbrach ihn und sagte, während er sich tief verneigte: "Shamus Felligan, zu diensten."

Die Hochelfenpatroullie musterte die beiden Reisenden mißtrauisch, lies sie aber dann ohne Probleme passieren. Als sie ein gutes Stück außerhalb der Reichweite der Hochelfen waren, blieb Ijo stehen und drehte sich zu Othender um. Er bemerkte erstaunt, daß sein Kampfgefährte einen einfachen Lederhelm trug, der seine spitzen Ohren verhüllte und vom Gesicht praktisch nur mehr den lockigen Bart zeigte. Als Oth den Blick des Hochelfen bemerkte, nahm er sich das Ding rasch ab und stopfte es wieder in seinen Rucksack. "Warum hast du sie belogen und einen falschen Namen genannt?" wollte der Barde wissen. Seinem Tonfall entnahm der Hochelf, daß sein Kammerad wohl nicht nur erstaunt darüber war. Den verärgerten Unterton konnte man beim besten Willen nicht überhören. Oth antwortete seuftzend: "Ich weiß nicht, ob du nicht Probleme bekommen hättest, wenn sie mich erkannt hätten..." "Aber du kannst sie doch nicht einfach belügen!" antwortete der Waldelf entrüstet, "Damit bist du nicht besser, als die ganzen Diebe und Wegelagerer, die sich hier herumtreiben würden, wenn es diese Patrouillen nicht gäbe!" Othender nickte. So naiv diese Ansicht auch war, der Barde hatte damit schon irgendwie recht und das gefiel dem stämmigen Hochelfen überhaupt nicht. "Ja, ich weiß, daß das falsch und eines Hochelfen nicht würdig war, aber ich bin inkognito unterwegs und das hat gute Gründe. Auch wenn es nicht die richtige Lösung war, war es doch die einzige. Ich möchte mit keinem von meinem Volk die Klingen kreuzen, wenn es sich vermeiden läßt." Der Barde wollte zu einer hitzigen Antwort ansetzen, aber Oth brachte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen und fuhr fort: "Es tut mir leid, daß ich dir die ganze Geschichte nicht erzählen kann, du scheinst ein wirklich netter Kerl zu sein und das Herz am rechten Fleck zu haben, aber wir kennen uns wahrlich noch nicht lange genug für solch einen Schritt. Es tut mir ebenfalls leid, wenn du durch diese Tat ein falsches Bild von mir bekommst, aber dagegen kann ich zur Zeit nichts tun." Mit diesen Worten marschierte der Hochelf weiter und Ijo folgte resigniert.

Die nächsten zwei Tage beobachtete Ijo seinen Gefährten sehr genau. Er wollte hinter das Geheimnis das bärtigen Hochelfen kommen und wenn der nicht von selbst zu reden beginnen wollte, so mußte er sich eben auf seinen Instinkt und seine Wahrnehmung verlassen. Ob Oth das bemerkte oder nicht, er verhielt sich nicht anders als bisher. Ijo allerdigns hatte immer ein wachsames Auge auf seinen haarigen Gefährten, selbst während der Nachtwache beobachtete er weiter. Oth schien öfters pro Nacht böse Alpträume zu haben und murmelte immer wieder Tunares Namen - wenigstens war noch nicht alle Hoffnung verlohren, dachte Ijo beruhigt. Der Barde fand es außerdem interessant, daß sein Gefährte eine Lederrüstung trug, wie sie sonst nur Druiden, Ranger oder Barden bevorzugten. Allerdings war der Rucksack das Hochelfen verdächtig schwer... Ijo betrachtete zwar die Lederrüstung genauer - und kam zu dem Schluß, daß sie waldelfisches Handwerk sein mußte - aber er hatte doch Skrupel, in den Habseligkeiten seines Gefährten zu stöbern. So blieben ihm nur die kurzen Augenblicken, wenn Othender etwas aus seiner Tasche holte, um deren Inhalt mit mäßigem Erfolg zu erspähen.

Am Mittag des dritten Tages lichtete sich der Wald so weit, daß die dahinter liegenden Hügel langsam sichtbar wurden. Ijo war sich nicht ganz sicher, an welcher Stelle sie den Wald verließen, es gab mehrere Wege hinaus in das Hügelland und so beschloß er, daß sie dem Weg noch eine kurze Strecke folgen würden, bis er sich orientieren konnte.

Am Fuße eines der unzähligen Hügel, im Schatten einer kleinen Baumgruppe, machten die beiden eine Rast und berieten ihr weiteres Vorgehen. Ijo wußte ungefähr, wo er den Meisterbarden suchen mußte. Angeblich wohnte er am Waldrand, wahrscheinlich nördlich von hier, aber der Waldelf war sich noch nicht ganz sicher, wo die beiden das Hügelland betreten hatten. Othender bereitete gerade das Mittagessen vor, als Ijo plötzlich schwindlig wurde. Er fühlte, wie ihm kalter Schweiß ausbrach und er zu zittern begann. Oth schien es noch schlimmer erwischt zu haben, denn er taumelte gegen den Baum, an dessen Stamm sie Rast gemacht hatten und war kalkweiß geworden. Ijo bildete sich ein, ein leise Lachen zu hören - vielleicht hielt sich hier ein bösartiger Magiekundiger versteckt, der mit ihnen seine Spielchen treiben wollte...? Der Waldelf versuchte seine Gedanken zur Ordnung zu zwingen, während Othender zusehends verfiehl. Sobald ich meinen Bogen spanne, weiß er, daß ich weiß, daß da wer ist... Er muß noch ein Geräusch machen... Dann kam dem Barden ein Einfall. Er griff nach seinem Bogen und richtete ihn auf seinen Gefährten, der gerade seine letzte Mahlzeit wieder ans Tageslich beförderte, und rief: "Was hast du gemacht? Hast du mich verhext?!" Ijos Worte drangen nur undeutlich an sein Ohr, das Sprechen fiehl ihm schwer, aber ihr Peiniger hatte den Köder anscheinend geschluckt und als Oth ein weiteres Mal gegen den Baum taumelte und endgültig zu Boden ging, nahm Ijo das Kichern wieder wahr. Es kam aus dem Baum gegenüber. Einen Wimpernschlag später kippte eine kleine, berobte Gestalt aus dem Geäst, durchbohrt vom Pfeil des Barden. Leider ließ das Schwindelgefühl und der Schüttelfrost nicht nach. Zu allem Überdruß erhoben sich Knochen, die neben dem Baum gelegen hatten und denen weder Ijo noch Oth besondere Aufmerksamkei geschenkt hatten, und formten ein etwa elfengroßes Skelett, daß sich sofort auf den Barden stürzte. Der Waldelf zog sein Schwert in dem Wissen, daß es eine denkbar ungünstige Waffe gegen diese Art von Untoten war und verhinderte, daß das Skelett mit seiner Sense den Kopf des jungen Barden abschnitt. Beinahe panisch blickte er sich um, während er Schlag für Schlag parierte, und versucht eine bessere Waffe zu entdecken. Eine Keule... oder... Othenders Rucksack! Der war sicherlich schwer genug, um dem Skelett zumindest unangenehm zu werden. Ijo blockte einen weiteren Hieb der feindlichen Waffe ab und packte dann mit beiden Händen den Rucksack. Mit aller Kraft, hieb er auf das Skelett ein, das daraufhin in seine einzelnen Knochen zerfiel. Rasch beförderte der Barde die tödliche Sense aus der Reichweite des Untoten, der sich langsam wieder erhob und nun mit knöchernen Fäusten auf Ijo losging. Der Waldelf hieb mit dem Rucksack wie wild auf das Skelett ein, bis es zum zweiten Mal in seine Einzelteile zerlegt am Boden landete. Dieses Mal wartete Ijo nicht, bis es sich wieder aufrichten würde, sondern sprang mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf den Schädel des Untoten, der in tausend Einzelteile zerbarst. Die bösartige Magie schien gebrochen, denn das Skelett erhob sich kein weiteres Mal. Ijo taumelte wieder zu seinem Gefährten zurück, der regungslos am Boden lag und lies sich zwischen ihrem Gepäck zu Boden sinken. Er mußte diesen Fluch brechen, irgendwie los werden und das schnell! Der Barde fühlte, wie er mit jedem Atemzug schwächer wurde. Selbst wenn der Zauber sie nicht umbringen würde, so wären sie doch eine leichte Beute für jedes andere Wesen, das sie zufällig finden würde. Ijo versuchte das Lied der Regeneration anzustimmen, mußte aber shcon nach den ersten Lauten feststellen, daß er nicht mehr zu Gesang fähig war. Vielleicht hatte Oth ja noch etwas Brauchbares in seiner Tasche! Er hatte immerhin auch dieses Döschen mit Heilsalbe gehabt. Der Waldelf packte den Rucksack seines bewußtlosen Kammeraden und leerte dessen Inhalt auf die Wiese. "Moin, ihr zwei." Eine tiefe Stimme, ganz in der Nähe ließ den Barden erschrocken aufschauen, was von einem heftigen Schwindelanfall begleitet wurde. Neben dem toten Magiekundigen stand ein Zwerg in voller Plattenrüstung. Er hatte den Leichnahm anscheinend untersucht, ohne von Ijo bemerkt zu werden. "Hat der Nekro mit euch angeeckt?" Natürlich, ein Nekromant! Dann hatte das Skelett natürlich auch zu ihm gehört und den Tod seines Meisters rächen wollen. Und Nekromanten waren auch Meister der Flüche und Krankheiten. Der Barde nickte mit verbittertem Gesichtsausdruck. Dann würden sie wohl schon bald sterben, falls nicht zufälligerweise ein Heiler des Wegs kam. Der Zwerg schlenderte zu den beiden Elfen und entdeckte die Lacke Erbrochenem neben dem Hochelfen. "Hat euch der Gnom verhext? Kann ich euch helfen?" Ijo versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. War es normal, daß Zwerge Elfen einfach so das Leben retteten? Aber in seinem Kopf war nur mehr buntes Chaos, die Gedanken trieben in wogenden Fäden dahin und ließen sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle bringen.

Als sich Ijos Augen wieder öffneten, blinzelte er in das helle Licht der strahlenden Sonne. Langsam rappelte er sich auf, während dunkle Erinnerungsfetzen wieder zum Vorschein kamen. Ein Kampf... gegen einen Nekromanten... der tödliche Fluch... Voller Sorge drehte er sich zu seinem Gefährten, erwartete halb einen toten Hochelfen zu erblicken, halb ein leergeräumtes Camp zu entdecken, aber nichts davon war der Fall. Ijo sah gerade noch, wie der Zwerg, der neben Othender kniete, einen Zauber auf den Elfen wirkte und dann damit begann, ihm einen Verband um den Kopf zu wickeln, während der Hochelf langsam wieder an Farbe gewann. Als der Zwerg damit fertig war, stand er wieder auf - und war so kaum größer als im Knien, was Ijo schmunzeln ließ - und stapfte zurück zu dem Waldelfen. "Sieht so aus, als hätte euch der Wicht ordentlich erwischt." Er setzte sich vor dem Barden ins Gras und plapperte weiter: "Ich bin Kerm Hammerhand, Paladin aus Kaladim. Ich komm' grad aus Lesser Faydark, warst du schon 'mal dort? Grauenvoller Wald, wirklich... Ja, ich weiß, ihr Elfen liebt die Bäume, aber glaub mir, dort würdest selbst du dich unwohl fühlen. Was da für Viecher rumlaufen... Eigentlich wollten wir ja ein paar Dunkelelfen verhauen. Angeblich haben dort ein paar ihr Lager aufgeschlagen." Ijo blickte den Zwerg bei diesen Worten entsetzt an - Dunkelelfen, so nahe? - und der Zwerg quasselte unbeirrt weiter. "Leider sind wir nicht mal bis dort hin gekommen. Ich war noch mit zwei weiteren Kumpels unterwegs. Gram, ein Krieger und Merto, ein Prister Brells. Tja, Merto musste ich in dem verfluchten Wald begraben und Gram hab ich bis nach Felwithe geschleppt, wo die besten Heiler wahrscheinlich noch immer um sein Leben kämpfen. Dieser verdammte Maulesel von einem Einhorn hat uns aufgelauert. Keine Chance gegen das Vieh. Und weit und breit natürlich auch kein Priester zum Wiederbeleben zu finden... Ein paar Stunden später und ihr hättet wahrscheinlich auch einen gebraucht. Sag mal, junger Elf, seid ihr beide im Auftrag des Hochelfenkönigs unterwegs?" Von der aprupten Frage überrascht, blickte Ijo den Zwerg verwirrt an, worauf dieser auf einen goldenen Gegenstand im Gras zeigte und weiter plapperte: "Naja, mir ist das Ding da aufgefallen... Das Abzeichen der Ehrengarde - keine Sorge, ich werd's niemandem weiter erzählen. Dann habt ihr wohl auch einen wichtigen Auftragt, war der Gnom deswegen hinter euch her?" Ijo kam gerade dazu, mit den Schultern zu zucken, als er den Mund aufmachte, um etwas zu sagen, war der Zwerg schon wieder am Reden: "Dann solltet ihr euch vielleicht besser ein wenig bedeckt halten. Hier kommen oft Reisende vorbei. Komm, ich helf dir, eure Sachen vom Weg weg zu bringen. Da hinten ist eine Senke, da könnt ihr rasten, ohne daß man euch gleich entdeckt." Kerm wartete nicht auf eine Antwort des Elfen, sondern rappelte sich schnaufend wieder auf, packte Othender an den Füßen und schliff den großen Hochelfen mit einer Leichtigkeit hinter sich her, die Ijo trotz der Geschichten, die er über Zwerge schon gehört hatte, niemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Der Barde sammelte rasch die verstreuten Gegenstände wieder ein und kam dann mit dem Gepäck und den Waffen hinter her. Der Zwerg ging noch ein mal zurück, um den Leichnam des Gnoms zu 'versorgen', wie er es nannte und Ijo vermied tunlichst, auch nur einen zufälligen Blick darauf zu erhaschen. Wenige Minuten später tauchte Kerm wieder in der Senke auf und drückte Ijo einen Beutel in die Hand. "Ich würde ja gerne noch länger bleiben und mit euch plaudern, aber ich muß so schnell als möglich nach Kaladim zurück und Bericht erstatten. Paßt auf euch auf!" Mit diesen Worten machte der kleine Paladin kehrt und kletterte wieder zum Weg hinauf, wo ihn Ijo schon bald aus den Augen verlohren hatte.

Es dauerte noch über eine Stunde, bis sich der Hochelf wieder regte. Ijo saß noch immer mit dem Beutel in der Hand, den ihm der Zwerg gegeben hatte, ohne auch nur einen einzigen Blick hinein geworfen zu haben und war tief in Gedanken versunken, während er seinen Kampfgefährten nachdenklich musterte. Die Hochelfische Ehrengarde also... dann war Othender wohl ein desertierte Paladin. Warum hatte er die vergiftete Wunde an seinem Bein nicht selbst geheilt? War er vielleicht gar ein gefallener Paladin, hatte er Tunares Gunst und damit seine magischen Kräfte verlohren? Das würde erstens erklären, warum er nicht über das Vorgefallene sprechen wollte und zweitens weshalb er von keinem Hochelfen erkannt werden wollte.

Als Othender die Augen wieder aufschlug und in den hellen Himmel blinzelte, hatte Ijo etwas entdeckt, daß ihm einen kalten Schauer den Rücken hinunter jagde. Eine Dunkelheit, so finster und abgrundtief, wie er sie noch nie erblickt hatte. Sein Kampfgefährte trug sie in sich! Der Waldelf nahm sich entsetzt vor, den großen Hochelfen noch wachsamer zu beobachten. Was ihn aber noch weitaus mehr verstöhrte, war die Tatsache, daß es eben diese Finsternis war, die auf ihn selbst eine durchaus wahrnehmbare Anziehung ausübte. Irgendwie fühlte er sich zu Othender hingezogen!

Während Ijo seinen Kammeraden mit einem Blick anstarrte, der an pure Panik grenzte, setzte sich dieser mit einem grunzenden Geräusch auf und blickte sich desorientiert und ein wenig weggetreten um. "Ijo, was ist los?" fragte er nach einigen Sekunden. "Mein Kopf fühlt sich an, als hätte eine Horde Orks darauf herumgetrampelt und ich hab einen Geschmack im Mund, als hätte ich in einen hineingebissen. Was schaust du mich so entsetzt an?" Ein grauenvoller Verdacht keimte in dem haarigen Hochelfen auf und so rasch es ging, rappelte er sich auf. Oth zog sein Schwert, allerdings klebte da kein frisches Blut daran. Leider war das noch keine Garantie, daß er nicht... Er warf das Schwert von sich und rief: "Ijo, was ist geschehen?! Was habe ich getan?!" Dieses Mal war es an dem Hochelfen, beinahe der Panik zu verfallen. Der Barde richtete seinen Blick auf das Gesicht seines großen Kammeraden und sagte langsam: "Ich glaube, es gibt da etwas, das du mir erzählen solltes, Othender. Du hast nichts gemacht. Ein Gnomnekromant hat uns beinahe getötet, aber mein Pfeil war schneller als sein Gift. Ich finde es interessant, daß du als erstes denkst, du hättest etwas getan, etwas Böses, wie ich annehme. Erzähle mir, was dich dazu bringt." Der letzte Satz war keine Bitte mehr, es klang wie der Befehl von jemanden, der keine Widerrede dulden würde.

Der Hochelf ließ sich seuftzend wieder ins Gras sinken und mied den Blick seines Kampfgefährten. "Ab und zu überkommt es mich... In Manchen von uns brennt das Schwarze Feuer... Und dann muß ich jemanden töten." Das war also das Geheimnis - nein, nicht das ganze und sicherlich auch nur die halbe Wahrheit, aber Ijo nickte. Ja, es passte zu dem, was er gespührt hatte, als er einen Augenblick lang in die Seele seines Kampfgefährten gesehen hatte. Dieser dunkle Sog, mit einer Anziehungskraft, wie der verführerische Gesang einer Sirene. Er konnte beinahe fühlen, wie Othender dagegen ankämpfte, mitgerissen zu werden. "Ich habe es unter Kontrolle... meistens..." Die Stimme des Hochelfen klang so, als wäre er den Tränen nahe. "Wenn du lieber alleine weiter reisen willst, dann versteh ich das..." Ijo machte schon den Mund auf, um zu antworten, als sich seine Gedanken plötzlich überschlugen. Es mußte einen Grund geben, daß sie aufeinander getroffen waren, nein, das konnte kein Zufall sein. Genauso wenig, wie diese seltsame Anziehung zwischen den beiden. Also stand der Waldelf auf und ging vor seinem Gefährten in die Knie. Er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, worauf Othender den Kopf hob und Ijo tatsächlich Tränen in seinen Augen glitzen sah. War das, weil er glaubte, versagt zu haben, oder weil er davon ausging, daß ihn der Barde wegschicken würde? Konnte auch Oth diese Verbindung spüren, die zwischen ihnen beiden bestand? "Es ist nichts geschehen. Jeder von uns hat seine persönlichen Dämonen, die er im Zaum halten muß." Ijo wunderte sich beinahe, daß ihm diese Worte so leicht von den Lippen kamen. Es war beinahe so, als würde er jemand anderem beim Sprechen zuhören. "Wenn du sagst, daß du dich unter Kontrolle hast, werde ich nicht an deinen Worten zweifeln. Viele Elfen, die ich bis jetzt getroffen habe, konnten das nicht von sich selbst behaupten. Wir wurden von einem bösartigen Gnom überfallen. Er hat versucht uns zu töten und obwohl sowohl er als auch sein untoter Diener durch meine Hand gefallen sind, wäre es ihm dennoch beinahe gelungen. Ein Zwerg kam glücklicherweise des Wegs." Bei seinen nächsten Worten musterte Ijo seinen Gefährten ganz genau um seine Reaktion zu erkennen. "Ein Paladin, der uns geheilt hat." Keine Reaktion zu entdecken. Diese verfluchten Haare machten es beinahe unmöglich, die Mimik des Hochelfen richtig zu erkennen. "Ich habe die Brosche gesehen." Die Augen des Hochelfen richteten sich wieder auf seinen Gefährten und Ijo sah darin heiße Wut emporsteigen. Rasch fuhr er fort: "Ich habe in deinen Sachen nach einem Trank oder ähnlichem gesucht, der uns vor dem sicheren Tod bewahren könnte. Ich wollte nicht stöbern, aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl." Die Wut war nicht verschwunden, aber der Elf nickte stumm. Ijo hatte sich eigentlich eine Erklärung erhofft, aber der Hochelf dachte gar nicht daran, noch etwas zu dem Thema zu sagen. "Oth, bist du ein Paladin? Ich weiß, daß mich das eigentlich nichts angeht, aber es wäre wichtig für mich, das zu wissen, wenn wir wieder in eine ausweglose Situation geraten. Ich möchte nur wissen, auf welche Fähigkeiten du zurückgreifen kannst." Der große Elf atmete tief durch und Ijo sah, wie er mit sich kämpfte. Der Barde dachte fieberhaft nach, wie er den Hochelfen dazu bringen konnte, sich richtig zu entscheiden, dazu, ihm jetzt möglichst viel zu erzählen. Aber plötzlich war die Wut gänzlich aus Othenders Augen verschwunden. Stattdessen konnte der Waldelf blanke Furcht erkennen.

"Tunare steh uns bei!" Othender packte sein Schwert, rappelte sich auf und zog Ijo brutal mit auf die Beine. "Wir müssen hier weg!" Der Barde blickte ihn verständnislos an. "Aber der Zwerg meinte, hier ist es sicher... Ich dachte, wir können hier gleich übernachten..." "Es ist mir egal, was der Zwerg gesagt hat!" Unterband der Hochelf jeglichen Protest. "Wir gehen jetzt. Pack deine Sachen zusammen und beeile dich dabei!" Ijo bemerkte, wie der Hochelf nervös immer wieder gen Norden blickte. Aber der Barde konnte nichts entdecken. Auch nicht, als sie wieder aus der Senke kletterten. Othender rannte beinahe Richtung Süden und trieb den Waldelfen dazu an, schneller zu gehen. Als die beiden Stunden später völlig erschöpft ihr Nachtlager am Rande des Waldes aufschlugen, hatten sie die Horden von Untoten nicht gesehen, die in ihre Richtung gewandert waren. Nur wenige Stunden Fußmarsch entfernt waren die Hügel bedeckt von einem tausende Wesen zählenden Heer, das zu Regungslosigkeit erstarrt auf weitere Befehle wartete.

Eine unruhige Nacht lag hinter Oth und so hatte er dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, als er sich erhob. Auch wenn Elfen am wenigsten Schlaf von allen Rassen benötigen, ganz ohne ging es nicht und der letzte Tag war sehr anstrengend gewesen. Ijo hatte nichts von dem bemerkt, was den Hochelfen so verängstigte, allerdings war Othender oft genug in der Wache das Barden hochgeschreckt und hatte auf irgendwas gelauscht, das der Waldelf nicht wahrnehmen konnte. Ijo hatte schon genug von der Welt gesehen, um den Hochelfen nicht für verrückt zu halten und so waren sie beide besonders vorsichtig, als sie am Morgen ihre Reise fortsetzten. Ab und zu verlangte Othender von dem kleineren Waldelfen, daß er auf einen Baum kletterte und die Umgebung absuchte. Nach was genau, konnte er nicht sagen, aber ein Mal glaubte Ijo etwas in der Ferne zu erblicken, im Norden. Dort schien das Grün der grasbewachsenen Hügel verblaßt zu sein. Der Barde hätte das sicherlich als optische Täuschung abgetan, aber Othender wurde so nervös, daß auch Ijo sich zu fragen begann, was dort hinten wirklich los war.

Einen weiteren vollen Tagesmarsch benötigten die beiden, bis der Waldelf verkündetet, daß sie sich schon ganz in der Nähe des Einsiedler befinden mußten. Er wußte nicht, wo genau sich der Barde zurückgezogen hatte und er befürchtete, daß er inzwischen zu scheu geworden war, um sich den beiden offen zu zeigen. Als er Oth seine Gedanken mitteilte, beschlossen die beiden, eine längere Rast zu machen. Anscheinend war der Hochelf weit genug von den seltsamen Geschehnissen im Norden entfernt, denn er schien sich keine Sorgen mehr zu machen. "Was hältst du davon, wenn wir etwas Gutes kochen? Ich glaube zwar nicht, daß wir einen Einsiedler mit köstlichem Bratenduft aus seiner Höhle locken können, aber einen Versuch wäre es wert. Ich organisiere einen Hasen oder ähnliches und du suchst Beeren und Gewürze?" Ijo nickte grinsend. Ja, ein gutes Mahl wäre jetzt genau das Richtige und da er wußte, daß Barden dem Genuß nicht gerade abgeneigt waren, teilte er auch nicht Oths Ansicht, daß dieser Versuch fehlschlagen mußte.

Während Ijo gebückt den Waldrand absuchte, warf er ab und zu einen Blick auf seinen Kampfgefährten. Die Art, wie er Hasen jagte, faszinierte den Barden. Othender stand aufrecht und völlig bewegungslos mit geschlossenen Augen einige Meter entfernt in der Graslandschaft. Das Schwert hielt er mit ausgestreckten Armen hoch über seinem Kopf erhoben, allerdings deutete seine Spitze gen Boden. Ijo hatte schon öfters von Rangern oder Druiden gehört, die ihren Geist so mit ihrer Umgebung in Einklang brachten, daß sie die Nagetiere unter der Erde spüren und auch herausbefehlen konnten, aber er bezweifelte, daß die Methode des Hochelfen so funktionierte. Ijo fand einige saftige Wurzeln, würzige Blätter und mehrere Hand voll frischer Beeren in allen erdenklichen Rottönen. Er wußte, daß das, was er bisher für einen Plattenpanzer in Othenders Rucksack gehalten hatte, ein Set verschiedener Kochtöpfe aus Metall war - etwas, das er eher im Gepäck eines Halblings erwartet hätte, aber nicht bei einem Hochelfen - und war schon neugierig, ob sein Kampfgefährte damit auch umzugehen wußte.

Als Ijo sich also wieder auf den Rückweg machte, sah er, daß Othender noch immer wie versteinert im Gras stand. Dann endlich, mit einer Bewegung, der das Auge beinahe nicht mehr zu folgen im Stande war, rammte er das Schwert tief in die Erde. Verwundert blieb der Waldelf stehn und bemerkte erst dann, daß im hohen Gras ein Hase, aufgespießt von dem Langschwert des haarigen Elfen, versteckt lag. Oth hob den Hasen auf und kam mit langen Schritten auf seinen Gefährten zu. "Kannst du das Fell abziehen? Es ist so gut wie nicht beschädigt, vielleicht haben wir später noch verwendung dafür, aber ich bin nicht sonderlich geschickt darin." Ijo nickte und deutete auf seine Ausbeute. "Ich hoffe, das reicht. Das Land hier ist karg, wir können froh sein, daß es in der Nähe tatsächlich Beerensträucher gibt." Othender nickte und packte seine Töpfe aus. "Ich hab schon aus viel weniger Zutaten einen guten Braten gemacht. Wenn du dem Hasen das Fell angezogen hast, kümmer dich bitte um Holz, wir brauchen ein kleines Feuer." Während Ijo das Tier häutete, schälte Othender die Wurzeln mit geübten Handgriffen, schnitt sie in einen Topf und gab die Beeren dazu - ein Teil zerdrückt, ein Teil ganz. Der Waldelf wunderte sich ein wenig über dieses seltsame Rezept, war aber für Neues immer zu haben.

Als Ijo vom Holzsammeln zurückkam, hatte Othender den Hasen so weit vorbereitet, daß er ihn gleich auf einen geeigneten Ast steckte und mit dem Waldelfen gemeinsam eine einfache Halterung für den Spieß improvisierte. Es dauerte nicht lang, da lag ein süßlicher Duft über dem Waldstück und Ijo lief das Wasser im Munde zusammen.

Als die beiden Elfen am Abend den ganzen Hasen und das süße Kompott, daß Othender aus den Beeren und Wurzen gezaubert hatte, aufgessen hatten, ohne den Einsiedler damit anzulocken, begannen sie über andere Taktiken nachzudenken. Ijo hatte die Idee, den Barden mit Gesang zu locken. Allerdings mußte das dann ein Lied sein, daß ihm fremd war und der kleine Waldelf bezweifelte, daß die beiden so eine Melodie kannten. "Ich glaube, ich kann ein Lied singen, daß er noch nie gehört hat. Aber es ist nicht elfisch und klingt ein wenig... anders..." Ijo blickte den haarigen Hochelfen überrascht an und antwortete mit einem Schulterzucken: "Probier's. Aber sag mir vorher, ob ich mir die Ohren zuhalten soll..." "Das mußt du schon selbst wissen." Othender setzte sich aufrecht hin, grinste Ijo nochmals breit an, bevor er zu singen begann. Der Barde merkte bald, daß die Stimme des Hochelfen für das Lied nicht unbedingt geeignet war, aber trotz der fremden Melodie und ungewohnten Harmonie fühlte er sich bald mitgerissen. Es klang fröhlich und unbekümmert, dennoch schwang eine leichte Melancholie mit, die Ijo an die Gesänge der Hochelfen erinnerte. Der Barde wartete, bis das Lied seines Kammeraden zu Ende war und fragte dann, da er diese fremde Sprache noch niemals gehört hatte, in der Othender gesungen hatte: "Von wo hast du denn das gelernt? Und worum geht es?" Oths breites Grinsen war wieder da, als er antwortete: "Das ist ein Lied, wie es bei den Trinkgelagen im hohen Norden oft gesungen wird."

Othender war auf vieles vorbereitet, aber nicht auf den Schlag, den der entrüstete Waldelf ihm auf den Kopf versetzte. "Bist du von allen Göttern verlassen?! Damit hast du jeden Elfen in einem Umkreis von zig Meilen vertrieben, der diese primitive Sprache spricht!" Der haarige Hochelf hob schützend seine Arme und antwortete: "Du hast gesagt, ein Lied, daß er nicht kennt. Hier in Faydwer kennt kaum jemand Lieder aus Halas. Du hast nicht gesagt, daß es ein elfisches Lied sein muß!" Ijo ließ sich entmutigt wieder auf den Waldboden fallen und schlang seine Arme um den Leib. Oth musterte ihn nachdenklich. Er war sich wirklich keiner Schuld bewußt. Natürlich täte es ihm leid, hätte er damit wirklich ihre Chancen geschmälert, aber der Waldelf hatte nichts davon gesagt, daß manche Lieder verboten wären. Und außerdem gefiel diese eine Melodie dem Hochelfen besonders gut. Er konnte nicht verstehen, daß irgendjemand deswegen reißaus nehmen sollte.

Nach wenigen Minuten, als Oth sich dazu aufgerafft hatte, die Überreste von der Zubereitung ihres Abendessens wegzuräumen, sagte Ijo leise und vorwurfsvoll: "Von deinem Gesang hab ich jetzt auch noch Bauchschmerzen bekommen..." Nun war der große Hochelf vollends verunsichert. Ja, es gab Leute, die behaupteten, er würde in ihnen Übelkeit hervorrufen, schon wenn er nur den Mund öffnete, aber er hatte das bisher eigentlich immer als gemeinen Ausspruch abgetan. Konnte es sein, daß er diesen Elfen Unrecht getan hatte? Konnte es sein, daß Ijo tatsächlich vom dem Lied Schmerzen hatte? Der Hochelf ging neben seinem Kammeraden in die Knie und sagte voll schlechten Gewissens: "Es tut mir leid, daß du jetzt leiden muß, bloß weil ich gesungen habe, mein Freund. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde das nie wieder tun, wenn du in Höhrweite bist." Aber der Waldelf schüttelte den Kopf und verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerzen. "Ist schon in Ordnung... da war wohl irgendwas im Essen..." Othender begann fieberhaft zu überlegen, wie er seinem Kampfgefährten helfen konnte, während der von immer heftiger werdenden Krämpfen gequält wurde, aber der Hochelf mußte sich bald eingestehen, daß er zuwenig von den Wurzen, Kräutern und Beeren wußte, die hier wuchsen, um etwas unternehmen zu können. Auch seine Salben würden hier nicht helfen. Als sich Ijo vor Schmerzen wimmernd am Boden krümmte, trat hinter einem Baum ein Mensch hervor. Er war nur wenig größer als Othender, und hatte in etwa seine Statur. Kurze graue Haare und ein sorgsam gestutzter Bart rahmten das Gesicht des Mannes ein, der mit einer einfach Lederrüstung bekleidet war. Oth hoffte, den mysteriösen Einsiedler vor sich zu haben, wollte allerdings kein Risiko eingehen und zog deshalb seine Waffe. Der Mann hob beruhigend seine Hand und sagte in der Sprache der Waldelfen: "Ich will Euch nichts Böses. Es sieht so aus, als könntet Ihr meine Hilfe gut gebrauchen. Es liegt an Euch sie anzunehmen." Der Hochelf musterte den Menschen nachdenklich und kamm dann zu einem Entschluß: "Wir nehmen die angebotene Hilfe gerne an." Der Mann nickte und antwortete: "Folgt mir." Mit wenigen Handgriffen hatte der Hochelf ihre Sachen zusammengesammelt, schnallte sich beide Rucksäcke um, hob den kleinen Waldelfen vorsichtig hoch und ließ sich von dem Menschen in den düsteren Wald führen. Othender wunderte sich zwar, daß der Mensch seinen Weg so gut fand, aber er kam rasch zu dem selben Schluß, wie der Barde vor etlichen Nächten. Es mußte wohl ein verzaubertes Schmuckstück sein, daß seinen Träger auch im Dunklen sehen lassen konnte.

Die Behausung des Mannes erinnerte den Hochelfen stark an Kelethin. Eine Plattform, die von zwei Bäumen getragen wurde, erstreckte sich etliche Meter über dem Waldboden. Darauf war ein kleines Haus mit zwei Zimmern gebaut. Groß genug für eine Person, aber zu klein für zwei zusätzliche Gäste und so wartete Othender draußen. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kam der Mensch aus der Türe, die deutlich größer als in Kelethin war, und setzte sich neben den Hochelfen. "Euer Gefährte schlaft jetzt. Es wundert mich nicht, daß er Schmerzen hatte, das Eulenauge ist giftig. Es wundert mich allerdings, daß es Elfen gibt, die das nicht wissen." Oth zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich bin kein Druide und nicht sonderlich bewandert in der Pflanzenkunde. Es gab immer Dinge, die mich mehr interessiert haben." Der Mensch nickte und musterte Othender genau. "Es ist aber noch verwunderlicher, daß Ihr überhaupt keine Symptome der Vergiftung zeigt. Ihr seid ein Hochelf, wenn ich mich nicht sehr irre. Auch für Euch ist die Knolle schädlich." Aber Othender zuckte nur mit den Schultern und antwortete mit einem Begriff aus der Menschensprache: "Mein Vater pflegte immer zu sagen, ich hab einen 'Saumagen'." Der Mann begann zu lachen und reichte dem Elfen seine Hand. "Ich bin Draennor, geboren in Freeport, aber beheimatet in Kelethin." Der Hochelf deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an und erwiederte: "Mein Name ist Othender. Seid Ihr ein Barde?" Draennor antwortete mit einem Nicken und als er Oths Erleichterung bemerkte, sprach er ihn auf Hochelfisch an: "Ich habe mir schon gedacht, daß Ihr beide mich suchen müßt. Sonst treibt es kaum jemanden hier her. Aber besprechen wir das morgen Früh. Jetzt sollte ich wieder nach dem Waldelfen sehen. Ich hoffe, es macht Euch nichts aus, hier draußen zu schlafen. Drinnen ist leider kein Platz und mein Bett wird von Eurem Kammeraden belegt."


	4. Kelethin

Als die beiden Elfen Draennor in Kelethin `ablieferten`, hatte Jakum, einer der Barden in der Gildenhalle, eine Bemerkung gemacht, daß auf die beiden noch eine weitere Aufgabe warten würde, nachdem sich die Barden um den Neuankömmling gekümmert hätten. Darum saßen Oth und Ijo jetzt gemeinsam in einer Taverne nahe Ijos Elternhaus und probierten sich durch die vielen bunten Flaschen, die hinter der Theke standen. Oths spitze Ohren hatte er hinter einem roten Stirnband verborgen und so hielten ihn hier alle für einen Menschen. Er fand es interessant, wie unterschiedlich die Waldelfen den Hochelfen in manchen Punkten waren. Hier gab es rund um die Uhr Feste, in jeder Taverne fand man feiernde Elfen. Ja, das ganze Leben in Kelethin schien auf Genuß und Freude ausgelegt zu sein. Othender versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie es hier wohl sein müßte, ohne der ständigen Bedrohung durch die Orks und kam zu dem Schluß, daß die Waldelfen wohl nicht, wie in den Geschichtsbüchern geschrieben, Hochelfen waren, die in den Wald hinaus gezogen sind. Nein, die kleineren Fier`Dal mußten zu einem nicht geringen Anteil Halblingsblut in ihren Adern haben - aber er hütete sich, diese Vermutung laut auszusprechen.

Auch Ijo hatte Grund zum Grübeln. Er fand es seltsam, daß Othender die Abneigung der meisten Hochelfen gegen Alkohol und ausgelassenen Feierlichkeiten nicht teilte. Der haarige Hochelf schien sich hier sogar so wohl zu fühlen, daß es Ijo nicht sonderlich gewundert hätte, wenn er irgendwann dem Beispiel der anderen Waldelfen gefolgt wäre und sich von einer der vielen Frauen in ihre Hütte hätte führen lassen. In diesem Punkt waren die Wald und Hochelfen wohl am unterschiedlichsten. Während Waldelfen meist nur ein oder zwei Personen wirklich liebten, sahen sie überhaupt kein Problem darin, sich nebenbei noch mit unzähligen anderen zu vergnügen. Hochelfen hingegen wählten ihren Lebenspartner sehr sorgfältig aus. Manchmal war es Liebe, manchmal das Wissen, den besten Vater oder die besten Mutter für zukünftige Kinder gefunden zu haben, die die Hochelfen ihr Leben lang an eine einzige Person band.

Ijo wurde brutal aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als jemand seinen Namen rief. Wobei rufen nicht ganz richtig war. Nicht lauter, als die übrigen Tavernengäste auch, aber mit so viel Authorität, daß dieses einzelne Wort alles andere übertönte. Unwillkürlich zuckte der Barde zusammen und drehte sich um. Das konnte nur sein Vater sein, und leider hatte er wiedereinmal recht. In der Türe der Taverne stand Sindl Talonstrike, Gildenmeister der Emerals Warriors, beide Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und funkelte seinen Sohn wütend an. Ijo erhob sich seuftzend und deutete Othender, ihm zu folgen. Als der kleine Waldelf vor seinem Vater stand, der ihn um beinahe einen ganzen Kopf überragte, sagt er: "Vater, darf ich dir Othender vorstellen. Er hat mich begleitet." Der Krieger funkelte Othender ebenfalls nicht gerade freundlich an und zische: "Jetzt läßt du dich schon mit Barbaren ein, Sohn? Was wirst du als Nächstes tun, um mich zu demütigen?" Ijo senkte den Kopf und war bereit, die nächste Strafpredigt über sich ergehen zu lassen, aber Oth dachte gar nicht daran, blickte den Waldelfenkrieger von oben herab an und sagte: "Ist das nicht etwas, das zuhause besprochen werden sollte und nicht hier in aller Öffentlichkeit?" der ältere Waldelf funkelte ihn wütend an und erwiederte: "Das ist eine Familienangelegenheit, die dich nichts angeht, Barbar!" Othender seuftzte, packte den unvorbereiteten Elfen und warf ihn sich über die Schultern. So perplex war Sindl Talonstrike, daß er sich nicht einmal wehrte. "Ijo, wo genau wohnst du?" Aber der Barde schüttelte den Kopf und flüsterte: "Das ist gar keine gute Idee... laß ihn wieder runter..." Hinter ihnen, in der Taverne, war teilweise Applaus, teilweise Gelächter zu hören. Talonstrike war bei den Emerald Warriors bekannt für seine strenge, authoritäre Art und viele seiner Schüler und ehemaligen Schüler hatten sich schon lange gewünscht, ihren Meister so sprachlos zu sehen.

Oth verließ die Taverne mit einigen großen Schritten und stellte Ijos Vater mit den Worten: "Wenn du meinst..." wieder auf die eigenen Füße. Der ältere Waldelf blieb einige Augenblicke ruhig stehen und sammelte sich, dann allerdings zog er seine beiden Schwerter und sagte in gefährlichem Ton zu dem Hochelfen: "Das war ein tätlicher Angriff. Niemand darf mich ungestraft so behandeln! Verteidige dich Barbar, oder stirb gleich!" Sindl war mit einem reichlich verziertem Kettenhemd bekleidet und auch die beiden leichten Schwerter liesen Oth darauf schließen, daß der Waldelf auf Geschwindigkeit setzte. Der Hochelf zog ebenfalls seine Waffe, da er keinen anderen Ausweg sah, wählte dieses Mal allerdings nicht das Langschwert und den Parierdolch, sondern die beiden schlanken Schwerter, die er am Rücken trug. Ijo blickte seinen Freund entsetzt an. Das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein, die Herausforderung seines Vater anzunehmen bedeutet den sichern Tod für jeden, der nicht ebenfalls ein Schwertmeister war. Ijo nahm Othenders Rucksack, um ihn beiseite zu stellen und sagte leise: "Tunare sei mit dir..." "Das ist sie, die ganze Zeit." antwortete der Hochelf beinahe flüsternd.

"Blasphemie!" Mit diesem Ausruf stürzte sich Ijos Vater wutentbrannt auf den Hochelfen. Schon nach den ersten paar Schlägen hatte sich eine Menge Schaulustiger um die Kämpfenden versammelt und Ijo hörte, wie einige die Kampfstile und Chancen der Kontrahenten diskutierten. Öffentliche Duelle waren zwar selten in Kelthin aber nicht verboten. Es wunderte den Barden, daß Oth die erste Minute überstand, ohne daß sein Vater auch nur einen einzigen Treffer landen konnte. Während Sindl beinahe kopflos auf den größeren Gegner einschlug, schien der Hochelf in eine Art Trance gefallen zu sein und wehrte jeden Schlag ab, als hätte er ihn schon lange vorher kommen sehen. Erst nach einigen Augenblicken dämmerte Ijo, was er da gerade sah. Er hatte schon davon gehört, daß die Paladine Felwithes durch Tunares Segen diesen einzigartigen Kampfstil entwickeln konnten, aber er hatte noch nie solch einen Kampf mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Das war also der Beweis, Othender gehörte tatsächlich dem königlichen Orden an. Aber was Ijo nicht verstand, war die Tatsache, daß sein Freund mit zwei Schwertern kämpfte. Paladine war dazu da, um die Leute zu beschützen, sie wurden seines Wissens nach nicht in dieser offensiven Art des Kämpfens unterrichtet. Aber er war ja nur ein Waldelfenbarde, was wußte er schon, vom königlichen Orden und seinen Geheimnissen?

Es dauerte nicht lange, da forderte das Duell auf beiden Seiten ihren Tribut. Ijo bemerkte, daß sein Vater langsamer wurde, die Schläge weniger kraftvoll, dafür allerdings durchdachter. Während Sindls Wut anscheinend langsam verrauchte, schien Othender sowohl körperlich als auch geistig erschöpft zu sein. Als der Krieger dem Hochelfen seine Klinge in die Seite rammte, hatte Ijo entgültig genug. Er würde nicht zulassen, daß sein eigener Vater seinen Freund und Waffengefährten tötete. Der Barde hieb dem anderen Waldelfen mit Othenders Rucksack auf den Kopf, worauf der den wahrscheinlich lethalen Schlag vermasselte, und stellte sich zwischen die beiden Kontrahenten. "Es ist genug! Othender hat dir nichts getan, er verdient so eine Behandlung nicht! Du hast ihn die ganze Zeit beschimpft, dann wunder dich nicht, wenn er dich mit dem fehlenden Respekt behandelt!" Er hieb nochmals mit dem schweren Rucksack auf seinen Vater ein und hörte, wie darin etwas zerbrach. "Laß ihn in Frieden oder ich schwöre, ich stoße dich von der Plattform!"

Sindl hatte seinen Sohn noch nie so in Rage erlebt. Schützend hob er eine Hand über den Kopf, aber der befürchtete Schlag blieb aus. Der Schwertmeister stützte sich auf seine Waffe und versuchte die Sterne vor seinen Augen zu ignorieren, als er vorsichtig nickte. "Dein Freund kämpft gut. Ich denke, wir hatten einen schlechten Start... laßt uns nach Hause gehen, ein wenig ausruhen und die ganze Sache vergessen." Ijo mußte sich zusammenreißen, um seinen Vater nicht mit offenem Mund anzustarren. Er hatte nachgegeben! Noch niemals hatte Sindl einen Fehler eingestanden. Aber der Krieger hatte seine eigenen Gründe für diesen Schritt. Auch ihm war der Kampfstil nicht entgangen. Er hatte schon zahllose Kämpfe mit dem Schwert gesehen und würde jederzeit ein Mitglied des königlichen Ordens von Koada`Vie erkennen. Dieser Barbar war mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit ein Paladin im Auftrag des Königs, der sich verkleidet hatte und Sindl wollte auf keinen Fall König Tearis Thex verärgern.

Während Elytan Starwatcher, ein hochelfischer Heiler, der gerade Gast der Bardengilde war, Othenders Wunde fachmännisch betrachtete, stand Ijo in der Türe des kleinen Gästezimmers und beobachtete seinen Freund nachdenklich. Es tat ihm leid, daß der Elf gleich am ersten Tag mit seinem Vater Ärger hatte und der Waldelf wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als sein Elternhaus so rasch als möglich wieder zu verlassen. Als der silberhaarige Heiler fertig war, schob er den Barden sanft aber bestimmt aus dem Raum. "Euer Freund braucht Ruhe. Die Wunde ist tief, aber sie wird heilen. Es braucht viel Kraft, um so zu kämpfen, Kraft, die Euer Freund anscheinend nicht im benötigten Ausmaß hat. Gebt ihm ein wenig Zeit, dann ist alles wieder beim Alten." Der Hochelf hatte sich schon zum Gehen gewand, als er sich nochmals umdrehte und mit leiser, eindringlicher Stimme sagte: "Ijo, Ihr solltet nicht darüber sprechen. Ich werde auch Euren Vater anweisen, Stillschweigen zu wahren. Ihr mischt Euch sonst in etwas ein, das Ihr nicht versteht. Tunare beschütze Euch."

Das war tatsächlich etwas, das Ijo nicht verstand und er nahm sich vor, Othender endlich auf seine Vergangeheit anzusprechen. Die nächsten beiden Tage allerdings schlief sein Freund und erwachte kein einziges Mal. Jeden Morgen kam Elytan Starwatcher, um nach ihm zu sehen und versicherte den Waldelfen, daß kein Grund zu Sorge bestand und die schwere Wunde gut verheilte. Allerdings dauerte es noch weitere drei Tage, bis Oth sich stark genug fühlte, um das Bett wieder zu verlassen. Ijo war beinahe die ganze Zeit in der Gildenhalle der Barden und mußte jede Einzelheit seiner Reise berichten. Ihm entging natürlich nicht, wie die Gildenmeister ihn auszufragen versuchten, um alles über den Hochelfen zu erfahren. Und immer war Starwatcher anwesend, saß still auf einem Stuhl in der Sonne und schien ganz auf seinen Humpen Bier konzentriert. Aber Ijo wußte es besser, als sich von dem Schauspiel täuschen zu lassen.

Als er am vierten Tag Othender auf Geheiß der Barden zur Gildenhalle brachte, wirkte der Hochelf noch immer erschöpft und ausgemergelt. Ijo bemerkte erschrocken, daß die Augen seines Freundes dunkel, beinahe schwarz waren. Er konnte sich nicht mehr an ihre eigentliche Farbe erinnern, glaube aber, daß die blau oder grün gewesen waren, als sie sich kennengelernt hatten. Die Barden versuchten auch Oth auszufragen, allerdings erfuhren sie noch weniger als Ijo. Der Hochelf tischte ihnen die selbe unbefriedigende Geschichte auf, die er auch seinem Freund zu beginn erzählt hatte. Allerdings mußten sich die Barden damit abspeisen lassen, denn Elytan Starwatcher unterbrach das Verhör bald mit den Worten: "Werte Freunde, Ihr seht, daß Ijos Kammerad noch immer nicht gänzlich wiederhergestellt ist. Ich denke, das war genug für heute." Gezwungenermaßen zeigten sich die Barden einverstanden, was Ijo verwunderte. Normalerweise ließ sich kein Barde so schnell von irgendjemanden vorschreiben, was er zu tun oder zu lassen hatte. Als er die Tore der Gildenhalle hinter ihnen schloß, hörte er den Hochelfen drinnen sagen: "Hoffentlich können wir nächste Woche mit dem Training beginnen..." Dann schluckten die schweren Holztüren jegliche weiteren Worte.

Zuhause angekommen wirkte Othender so erschöpft, daß Ijo befürchtete, sein Freund würde es nicht mehr bis ins Bett schaffen. Zur Erleichterung des Barden erholte sich der Hochelf in den nächsten Tagen tatsächlich wieder und verbrachte immer mehr Zeit mit Ijo und mit seiner Familie. Der Waldelf fand es sonderbar, daß sein Vater sich plötzlich so gut mit Oth verstand und ihn höflich und zuvorkommend behandelte, wie sonst niemanden. Was der junge Barde aber noch weniger verstand war, daß seine kleine Schwester Aleena, mit ihren 60 Jahren nach elfischen Maßstäben noch beinahe ein Kind, den haarigen Elfen äußerst anziehen zu finden schien. Er hätte sich eher gedacht, daß die vielen Haare Frauen eher abschrecken würden, aber Aleenas Blicke konnte man nicht mehr falsch verstehen. Sindl schien das nicht aufzufallen, aber Ijo beschloß, am Abend mit Othender darüber zu sprechen.

Das Gespräch entwickelte sich anders als erwartet und als Ijo das Gästezimmer verlies, war er verwirrter denn je. "Ich werde deine Schwester nicht anfassen. Tunare verbietet es. Bitte richte ihr meine Hochachtung und mein Bedauern aus." Mehr wollte der haarige Hochelf zu dem Thema nicht sagen. Der Barde lag an diesem Abend noch lange wach in seinem Bett und dachte über seinen Freund nach. Er wurde aus seinem Waffenbruder nicht schlau und die Art, wie Starwatcher auf ihn reagierte... Mit einem Seuftzen stand Ijo wieder auf, zog sich seine Hose an und kletterte aus dem Fenster auf die Plattform seines Elternhauses. Wiedereinmal saß er dort, ließ sich die milde Nachtluft über die nackte Haut streichen und beobachtete das rege Treiben auf den anderen Plattformen. Zahllose Lampions und magische Lichter hüllten die Stadt in ein buntes aber dämmriges Licht. Leise drang auch Gesang an seine feinen Ohren.

Nach einiger Zeit, als Ijo eigentlich schon wieder durchs Fenster in sein Zimmer klettern wollte, hörte er Stimmen. Er dreht den Kopf ein wenig verwirrt und stellte fest, daß er sich nicht geirrt hatte, die Geräusche kamen aus Othenders Raum. Durch das geöffnete Fenster hörte er, wie sich sein Freund mit jemandem unterhielt - mit einer Frau! Aleena?! Angestrengt lauschte der Barde weiterhin den Stimmen, konnte aber kaum etwas verstehen. Nein, Oth unterhielt sich auf Hochelfisch und die zweite Stimme war viel zarter, viel klarer als die seiner kleinen Schwester. Ijo versuchte seine Neugierde zu unterdrücken, schaffte es allerdings nicht allzu lange. Er mußte einfach wissen, wer die Frau mit dieser bezaubernden Stimme war. Beinahe wäre er zum Fenster geschlichen und hätte einen Blick riskiert, aber Oth hätte ihn dann sicherlich entdeckt und Ijo wollte nicht, daß sein Freund dachte, er würde ihm nachspionieren. Also kletterte der Waldelf wieder in sein Zimmer, öffnete leise die Türe und schlich auf den Gang hinaus, vor Oths Zimmer. Dort blieb er einige Sekunden stehen, atmete tief durch, suchte nach Mut, während er weiterhin angestrengt lauschte. Ja, die Stimmen waren noch da. Er öffnete die Türe und ließ seinen Blick schweifen, während er leise sagte: "Ich hab Stimmen gehört... ist alles in Ordnung?" Der haarige Hochelf lag völlig entspannt im Bett ganz so, als würde er schlafen. Das Zimmer wurde nur von dem spärlichen Licht, daß durch das Fenster fiel, erhellt, dennoch sah Ijo genug um zu erkennen, daß sein Freund ganz offensichtlich alleine war. Aber er hatte die Stimme doch gerade eben noch gehört, wenn die Frau durch das Fenster geflüchtet war, mußte sie flinker sein als jedes Tier, daß der Barde kannte. "Nein... Ich bin alleine... keine Stimmen..." Oths Stimme klang tatsächlich so, als hätte er bis eben tief und fest geschlafen. "Ab und zu rede ich im Schlaf... vielleicht hast du das gehört. Leg dich wieder hin... gute Nacht." Ijo schloß seuftzend wieder die Türe und schlurfte in sein Zimmer zurück. Der nächste Hochelf, der glaubte, ihn mit seinen Schauspielkünsten auf die falsche Fährte zu locken. In dieser Nacht fand der Waldelf nicht allzu viel Schlaf.


	5. Das Badehaus

Wenige Tage später wurden Ijo und Othender wieder zum Gildenhaus der Barden befohlen. Schon als die beiden durch die großen Holztore traten, merkten sie, daß dieses Mal etwas anders war. Starwatcher saß zwar wie immer leicht gelangweilt auf einem Stuhl in der Sonne, ein Humpen Bier in seiner Hand, aber es waren nur zwei Gildenmeister anwesend, zwischen denen Sindl Talonclaw stand. Hinter dem Krieger lagen verschiedene Waffen fein säuberlich geschlichtet.

Zu Beginn überließ Sindl den beiden jüngeren Elfen die Wahl der Waffen und so trainierte Ijo am ersten Tag mit einem leichten Scimitar und Oth entschied sich für ein, im Vergleich dazu klobiges, Bastardschwert. Die Bardenmeister beobachteten die Kämpfer genauso aufmerksam, wie der Cleric, der es allerdings schaffte, dennoch einen gelangweilteren Eindruck zu machen. Am zweiten Tag allerdings eröffnete Sindl seinen neuen Schülern, daß die anderen Waffen abenfalls benutzt werden sollten. "Ihr werdet nicht immer die freie Wahl haben und mit dem kämpfen müssen, was ihr findet. Das mag manchmal die Waffe eurer Wahl sein, aber meistens ist es eine, die euch nicht so liegt oder gar für eine andere Rasse geschaffen wurde." Am heutigen Tag war der Teil der Gildenhalle, in der die drei Elfen trainierten, leer und die Tore zu den anderen Bereichen verschlossen. Ijo wußte, daß die Barden viel zu tun hatten und gestern ihretwegen die meiste Arbeit brachgelegen haben mußte.

Sindl wählte die schwersten Waffen für die beiden jüngeren Elfen aus, er selbst allerdings nahm ein einzelnes Langschwert. Auch wenn Othender sich Anfangs leichter tat, seine massige Waffe zu schwingen, so fühlte der Hochelf doch bald seine Kräfte schwinden und die ersten Anzeichen eines grausamen Muskelkaters. Ijo, der viel zarter gebaut war und über deutlich weniger Muskelmasse verfügte, kämpfte verbissen mit dem riesigen Morgenstern und wollte seinem Vater nicht den Triumph gönnen, ihn wieder einmal Versager schimpfen zu können. Sindl hielt sich zwar zurück, aber sein Schwert fand oft genug eine Lücke in der Verteidigung und fügte beiden Elfen diverse Wunden zu. Wenn auch nicht tödlich, so waren sie schmerzhaft und dem Kampf hinderlich. Ab und zu ordnete der Waldelfenkrieger kurze Erholungspausen an, in denen Starwatcher die Verletzungen der beiden Schüler heilte. Der Cleric schien überhaupt aufzutauen. Er feuerte die Kämpfer an und machte Beinahe den Eindruck, das ganze Spektakel zu genießen. Was Ijo dennoch mißtrauisch machte, war die Tatsache, daß Starwatchers Bierhumpen immer gut gefüllt blieb, egal wie kräftig die Schlucke des Elfen waren, ohne daß er wieder aufgefüllt werden mußte. Ab und zu verschwand der Hochelf, wahrscheinlich um sich zu erleichtern. Als er wiedermal die Gildenhalle kurz verließ, näherte sich Ijo dem Krug, den der Heiler neben seinen Stuhl gestellt hatte, er streckte die Hand aus, aber dann hörte er die Stimme seines Vaters in gebieterischem Ton seinen Namen rufen. Ijo kehrte seuftzend und unbefriedigt wieder an seinen Platz zurück und nahm sich vor, den Humpen ein anderes Mal genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

Am Abend war Ijos Lederrüstung zerschlissen und auch Othenders kunstvoll gearbeiteter Brustpanzer hatte etliche Löcher bekommen. Den beiden Elfen tat jeder einzelne Muskel weh, als sie verschwitzt und erschöpft das Gildenhaus verließen. Allerdings führte Ijo sie nicht wieder zurück nach Hause, sondern machte vor einem anderen Gebäude halt. "Ich glaube, ein warmes Bad wäre jetzt genau das Richtige, was meinst du?" Oth nickte müde. In Ijos Elternhaus gab es sehr wohl auch die Möglichkeit, ein warmes Bad zu nehmen, aber wenn der kleine Barde lieber hierher ging... Er folgte seinem Gefährten durch die schmale Türe und stand wenige Augenblicke später in einem Holzraum, der mit warmen Licht erleuchtet war. Dennoch wurden seine Augen nicht geblendet, die Helligkeit lag nur knapp über der des Vollmondes in einer klaren Nacht. Zwei Waldelfenfrauen in kurzen Kleider aus heller, leichter Eichenseide begrüßten die beiden Männer und nahmen jeder einen von ihnen an der Hand. Ijos Begleiterin war kaum größer als er und hatte schulterlange, tiefrote Haare, die sie mit eingeflochtenen Blättern und Rindenstücken verziert hatte. Sie lächelte die beiden Besucher an und übernahm die Führung. Im Vergleich zu der zierlichen Hand von Oths blonder Waldelfe, wirkte seine wie die Pranke eines Barbaren und er kam sich auf ein Mal klobig und ungepflegt vor. Ein Teil von ihm sehnte sich wieder zurück nach Felwithe, vermisste die ruhigen Tage, bevor sich die ganze Welt plötzlich gegen ihn zu wenden schien und sein gesamtes Leben auf den Kopf gestellt wurde. Sein Körper sehnte sich nach dem Gefühl der zarten Mondseide statt dem rauhen Leder seiner Rüstung, er wollte wieder die Lieder seines Volkes in der Nacht leise an sein Ohr dringen hören, anstatt immer wieder das Geschrei sterbender Lebenwesen. Inzwischen hatten sie einen kleinen Gang erreicht, der links und rechts Türen zu kleinen Zimmern hatte. Ijo und seine Begleitung betraten eines davon, Oths Elfe führte ihn in das daneben. Drinnen gab es einen Spiegel, ein kleines Regal, einen Stuhl und einen Tisch. Die Elfe half Othender vorsichtig aus der Rüstung, darauf bedacht, seine schmerzenden Muskeln so wenig als möglich zu bewegen, während der große Hochelf noch immer in wehmütigen Erinnerungen versunken war. Teile dieser Gedanken mußten sich wohl auf seinem Gesicht wiederspiegeln, denn seine Begleitung sagte zu ihm: "Nach einem entspannenden Bad werdet Ihr euch gleich besser fühlen, Herr Hochelf." Erschrocken blickte Othender die Frau an. Woher wußte sie das? Konnte jeder seine Herkunft so deutlich erkennen? Er hatte sich große Mühe gegeben, die Bewegungen und den Akzent eines Menschen zu imitieren - sobald die Fier'Dal davon erfuhren, daß er sich hier aufhielt, würden sie ihn jagen kommen... Die Waldelfe lächelte den großen Elfen beruhigend an und beantwortete seine unausgesprochende Frage: "Seht mich nicht so entsetzt an, Euer Geheimnis ist bei mir und meinen Schwestern sicher. Euer Auftreten mag zwar die anderen täuschen, aber ich erkenne den Körperbau eines Fier'Dal, wenn sich einer vor mir auszieht." Völlig überrumpelt stellt Oth fest, daß die Waldelfe ihm tatsächlich aus sämtlichen Kleider geholfen hatte, ohne daß er es bemerkt hatte. Splitternackt, stinkend und schmutzig stand er vor ihr und fühlte sich äußerst unwohl. Es war unter Hochelfen nicht üblich, sich anderen Personen nackt zu zeigen, aber für ihn war es so verschwitzt und ungewaschen noch unangenehmer. Seine Begleiterin nahm in kichernd wieder an der Hand und sagte: "So ein großer, kräftiger Kerl und so schüchtern... Kommt! Wenn wir uns beeilen, seid Ihr im Wasser, bevor Euer Freund und meine Schwester fertig sind und Euch sehen könnten." Sie zog Othender förmlich hinter sich her, in einen großen Raum, in dem aus Holz geschnitzte, reichlich verzierte Wannen standen. Einige für eine Person, aber auch einige, in denen wohl auch ein Dutzend Elfen ausreichend Platz hatte. Gerade als Oth in eine der Wannen kletterte, betraten auch Ijo und die zweite Waldelfe das Zimmer. Rasch verschwand der Hochelf bis zum Hals in dem warmen Wasser, aber die beiden Neuankömmlinge beachteten ihn kaum. Ijo tauchte in seiner Wanne kurz unter und als er wieder an die Oberfläche kam, hatte seine Begleitung einen Schwamm geholt und begann ihn sanft abzuschrubben. Entsetzt darüber, daß sich sein Kamerad von einer fremden Frau waschen ließ und das offensichtlich auch noch genoß, bemerkte der große Hochelf nicht, daß auch 'seine' Waldelfe ähnliches Werkzeug organisiert hatte. Erst als sie damit begann, seine Brust zu reinigen, wurde Othender klar, daß auch ihm ähnliches bevorstand. Er hatte immer versucht, anderen Kulturen gegenüber aufgeschlossen zu sein, deren Bräuche zu respektieren und sie nicht von vornhinein abzulehnen, aber das war zu viel. Er wich zurück, packte den Schwamm und zog kräftig daran an, wodurch seine überraschte Begleitung das Gleichgewicht verlor und vornüber zu ihm in die Wanne kippte. Als die Waldelfe nach Luft ringend wieder aus dem Wasser auftauchte, hörte Oth Gelächter und Ijos Stimme erklang mit neckendem Unterton: "Man könnte dich beinahe für einen Waldelfen halten, Großer..." Protestierend hob der Hochelf den Schwamm und sagte: "Ich wollte nur das hier... Bei uns lernt man schon als Kind, wie man sich wäscht und wir brauchen keine Hilfe dabei." Der kleine Barde verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und erwiederte entspannt: "Also ich finde das ganz schön so..." "Aber ich nicht!" Oth versuchte die naße Waldelfe so rasch als möglich aus der Wanne zu bekommen, ohne daß sie ihn aus Versehen irgendwo berühren konnte. Er wollte nur seine Ruhe und den Schwamm. Der Rest konnte von ihm aus Orgien im Wasser feiern, aber für ihn war das undenkbar. Die leicht mitgenommene Elfe kletterte aus seiner Wanne und stand dann tropfnaß einige Sekunden da, bevor sie sich zu ihm beugte und flüsterte: "Ihr hättet nur sagen brauchen, daß meine Hilfe unerwünscht ist, hier wird niemand zu seinem Glück gezwungen." Oth murmelte eine Entschuldigung und war heilfroh, als die Waldelfe dann den Raum verließ, wahrscheinlich um sich etwas Trockenes anzuziehen. Langsam entspannte er sich und bemerkte nach einiger Zeit erstaunt, daß es nicht einfaches Wasser war, mit dem die Wanne gefüllt war. Oben auf der Oberfläche schwammen Blumen und Blätter und die ganze Flüssigkeit duftete nach Wald, nach frischen Kräutern und Tannennadeln. Oth entging auch nicht, daß sich der Schmutz selbst aus seinem zotteligen Bart fast von selbst löste und das rythmische Schrubben, mit dem Ijos Begleitung seinen gesammten Körper bearbeitete, eigentlich überhaupt nicht nötig war. Langsam konnte auch der Hochelf das Bad genießen und fühlte, wie sich seine geschundenen Muskeln zu entspannen begannen. Oth lehnte den Kopf zurück und konzentrierte sich darauf, die Ruhe auch auf seine Gedanken übergehen zu lassen. Er befand sich schon beinahe in dem Trance ähnlichen Zustand, den er am erholsamsten empfand, als er eine vorsichtige Berührung an der Schulter spürte. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis er alle Sinne wieder auf diese Welt gerichtet hatte und die Augen aufschlug. Neben der Wanne stand wieder die blonde Waldelfe, in frischem Gewand und mit einem weichen Tuch in den Händen. "Verzeiht, ich wollte Euch nicht wecken, aber das Wasser wird langsam kalt, Ihr solltet nicht länger in der Wanne bleiben." Sie machte Oth Platz, daß er aus dem Wasser steigen konnte, das inzwischen tatsächlich schon ein wenig kühl geworden war, und reichte dem Hochelfen das große Tuch. Während er sich abtrocknete und die Waldelfe ein wenig abseits stand, ließ sich Ijo von seiner Begleitung in ein ähnliches Tuch wickeln und sanft trocken reiben. Der Barde genoß auch diesen Teil sichtlich, was Oth zu dem Schluß brachte, daß die Koa'Dal tatsächlich so vergnügungssüchtig sein mußten, wie in all den Schriften in Felwithe geschrieben stand. Die blonde Waldelfe nahm ihm zu seinem Entsetzen das inzwischen feuchte Tuch wieder weg und während Ijo seiner Begleitung nackt durch eine weitere Türe folgt, reichte die andere Frau Othender ein würzig riechendes Tuch - ganz offensichtlich ein aus Tannenessenz gewebter Stoff. "Es ist zwar nicht üblich hier, aber Ihr sollt Euch nicht unwohl fühlen." Der Hochelf war von dem betörenden Geruch ein wenig benebelt und reagierte nicht sofort auf das Angebot der Frau. Die wickelte ihm daraufhin das Tuch ein Mal um die Hüften und band es mit einem lockeren Knoten fest. "Folgt mir."

Othender betrat als letzter das kleine Zimmer, das gänzlich mit rötlich schimmerndem Holz verkleidet war. An der linken und rechten Wand hing eine kunstvoll gearbeitete Laterne, in der jeweils eine kleine Lichtkugel den Raum erhellte. Es gab kein Fenster in diesem Raum, dafür allerdings zwei Matten am Boden. Ijo hatte sich schon auf eine davon gelegt und die rothaarige Waldelfe war damit beschäftigt, ihn wie Brotteig zu bearbeiten. Der Hochelf beobachtete das Schauspiel fasziniert. Er hatte bisher nur Geschichten über das gehört, was die Waldelfen als Massage bezeichneten. Während Oth den beiden einige Augenblicke zusah, wartete seine Begleitung geduldig neben ihm. Diese Behandlung konnte einfach nicht angenehm sein. Oths Muskeln schmerzten schon beim Stehen, wenn er sich jetzt vorstellt, daß sie jemand so grob berührte... "Legt Euch doch hin, ihr werdet sehen, wie entspannend eine Massage sein kann. Ich verspreche Euch, sanft anzufangen und sofort aufzuhören, sollte es Euch nicht gefallen." Mit zweifelndem Gesichtsausdruck kam der Hochelf dieser Bitte nach, während er penibel darauf achtete, daß das Tuch weiterhin an seiner Stelle blieb. Ja, die Prozedur war teilweise schmerzhaft, aber zu Oths Erstaunen entspannten sich seine geschundenen Muskeln und die Schmerzen wichen einer dumpfen, wohligen Wärme. Die Waldelfe massierte ihn von oben bis unten und benutzte dazu ein Öl, das wie Zitronenmelisse und Bucheckern roch. Oth schloß nach einer Weile die Augen und entspannte sich gänzlich. Er vergaß sogar, daß ihn da eine gänzlich fremde Person berührte und das eigentlich gegen die Sitten und Gesetze sowohl seiner Heimat als auch seines Glaubens war.

Als die blonde Waldelfe die Massage beendete, war Othender beinahe ein wenig traurig. So entspannt, so geborgen hatte er sich schon seit Jahren, nein, seit fast einem Jahrhundert nicht mehr gefühlt. Er öffnete die Augen und blinzelte ein paar Mal in das Licht, das ihm plötzlich sehr hell erschien. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis er begriff, was er da auf der anderen Seite des Raumes sah. Ijos Massage war anscheinend auch zu Ende, aber im Gegensatz zu ihm, dachte der junge Barde nicht daran, einfach aufzustehen und sich wieder anzukleiden. Er hatte die rothaarige Elfe zu sich hinunter auf die Matratze gezogen und war dabei, sie mit geschickten Handgriffen zu entkleiden, während sie sehnsüchtige Küße austauschten. Ijo hatte nie etwas von dieser Frau erzählt, Oth war also klar, daß die beiden kein Paar waren, er mußte also davon ausgehen, daß das entweder zum 'Service' dazu gehörte oder von den Gästen als eine Art 'Bezahlung' erwartet wurde. Panik stieg in ihm hoch und eine eisige Kälte umklammerte sein Herz. Er konnte nicht... er durfte nicht! Oth rappelte sich rasch auf und wich einige Schritte zurück - was ihn gegen die zweite Waldelfe taumeln ließ. Bevor der haarige Hochelf allerdings die Flucht ergreifen konnte, hatte seine Begleitung ihn an der Hand gepackt und hielt ihn mit einer Kraft zurück, die er der zierlichen Frau nicht zugetraut hatte. "Wartet! Zieht keine voreiligen Schlüsse und macht nicht die ganze Entspannung der Massage zunichte. Niemand zwingt Euch hier zu irgendetwas. Ihr seid nicht der erste Hochelf, den wir unter unserem Dach begrüßen durften. Beruhigt Euch und zieht Euch wieder an." Oth versuchte die Panik zu unterdrücken und nickte schwer atmend.

Im Umkleidezimmer fand der Hochelf statt seiner dreckigen Sachen, eine saubere Hose und ein Hemd, beides aus einfacher Baumseide gearbeitet, aber bei weitem bequemer als die Lederrüstung. Draußen wartete schon die blonde Waldelfe und führte ihn Richtung Eingangsbereich. "Eure Sachen habe ich hier her gebracht, damit Ihr sie nicht vergesst. Das Gewand könnt Ihr im Laufe der nächsten Tage wieder zurück bringen. Wollt Ihr auf Euren Freund warten?" Oth nickte. Eigentlich hatte er keine Lust hier noch die nächsten Stunden zu warten, aber er wollte auch nicht ohne den Barden zurückkehren. Sie hatten einen schwach beleuchteten Balkon betreten, von dem aus man Teile der Stadt sehen konnte. Es war inzwischen richtig finster geworden und obwohl Oth das bunte Treiben sehen konnte, war es hier erstaunlich still. Die Plattform, auf der dieses Gebäude stand, war am Rande Kelethins, aber nicht weit genug weg, um diese herrliche Stille zu gewährleisten. Die Elfen mußten mit Magie nachgeholfen haben. "Setzt Euch doch!" Oth hatte gar nicht bemerkt, daß die Waldelfe nicht mehr neben ihm stand. Sie saß am Rande des Balkons und ließ die Beine hinunter baumeln. Der Hochelf setzte sich in einem sittlichen Abstand zu ihr ebenfalls auf den Boden und lehnte den Kopf an die Reling. "Erzählt mir von Felwithe! Angeblich scheint dort die Sonne jeden Tag und es blühen bunte Blumen auf den Häusern." Oth mußte über den Enthusiasmus in der Stimme der Waldelfe beinahe lachen. "Ja, dort wachsen Blumen auf den Häusern. Es ist eine Art Efeu, der sich über jedes Gebäude rankt. Selbst wenn wir wollten, gegen diese Pflanze sind auch die mächtigsten Magier machtlos. Es ist also nicht unser Verdienst, daß in Felwithe die Häuser blühen. Und die Sonne scheint auch nicht jeden Tag. Wenn es regnet, regnet es eben. So wie in jedem anderen Teil Faydwers auch. Allerdings blieb Felwithe bisher von allzu starken Stürmen und Unwettern verschont. Ich weiß nicht, woran das liegt, aber ich glaube nicht, daß das einer der Gilden zu verdanken ist."

Othender saß eine Weile still da und besuchte in Gedanken die Stadt seiner Kindheit - nicht das Felwithe, wie er es als Erwachsener kennengelernt hatte, sondern die Stadt seiner naiven Träume, damals, als das 'Böse' für ihn der Clan Crushbone war, unglaublich weit weg... "Ihr seht so traurig aus. Verzeiht, falls ich etwas Falsches gesagt habe..." Oth wurde sich seiner Umgebung wieder bewußt. Er durfte sich den Erinnerungen nicht hingeben. Auch damals war die Welt schon korrupt gewesen. Einzig durch seine Mutter, die alles Schlechte von ihm abschirmte und ihm Sicherheit und Geborgenheit vermittelte, und seine grenzenlose Naivität hatte er damals noch nichts davon bemerkt. "Es muß hart sein, aus seiner Heimatstadt verbannt zu werden." Der Hochelf warf der Frau einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. Sie war anscheinend eine gute Beobachterin und nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Aber daß es so leicht zu erraten war, das gefiehl ihm überhaupt nicht. Die Waldelfe streckte eine Hand aus und berührte ihn sanft an der Wange, was einen warmen Schauer durch seinen Körper sandte - die erwartete Kälte blieb allerdings aus. "Othender Silverstream, vertraut auf Tunare..." Der Hochelf zuckte zurück, als hätte er einen Hieb gegen den Kopf erhalten. Es konnte nicht sein, daß diese Frau wußte, wer er war! Wenn sie es wußte, wußten es auch die anderen Elfen! Wahrscheinlich war schon ein Trupp von Felwithe unterwegs hier her! Man würde ihn wieder jagen und er wußte nicht, ob er ihnen nochmals entkommen konnte. Die Waldelfe nahm seine Hand und Oth sah sich außerstand aufzuspringen und das Weite zusuchen, so, wie er eigentlich wollte. Seine innere Stimme schrieh, daß er keine Zeit verlieren durfe, aber die Ruhe, die Zuversicht, die von dieser Berührung ausging, sie schien seinen Willen vom restlichen Körper zu lösen, ließ die Panik wie eine kleine Regenwolke über seinem Kopf schweben. Langsam nahm die Frau ihre Hand wieder weg und Oth war überrascht, daß er tatsächlich sitzen blieb. "Als ich gesagt habe, daß Ihr mir und meinen Schwestern vertrauen könnt, habe ich das auch so gemeint, Herr Hochelf." Fasziniert sah er ihr dabei zu, wie sie ihr Kleid öffnete und ihren blanken Busen entblößte. Er sah den silbernen Mond leuchten... "Na du gehst aber ganz schön ran, das hätt' ich dir gar nicht zugetraut!" ertönte Ijos Stimme aus dem Türrahmen. Die blonde Waldelfe lächelte Oth an und stand langsam auf - anscheinend dachte sie gar nicht daran, sich wieder zu bedecken, aber Othender, der sich ebenfalls erhob, fand es viel faszinierender, daß weder Ijo noch die rothaarige Elfe das silberne Leuchten bemerkten. Der Barde rammte seinem Kameraden einen Ellenbogen in die Seite und flüsterte mit einem breiten Grinsen: "Gerade du als Hochelf solltest doch wissen, daß man eine Dame nicht so anstarrt!" Erst jetzt fiel Oth auf, daß sein Blick noch immer am Busen der Waldelfe klebte und er bemühte sich, rasch ein anderes Ziel ins Auge zu fassen. Die blonde Frau hingegen schien es überhaupt nicht zu stöhren. Sie machte zwei rasche Schritte, sodaß sie direkt vor dem weitaus größeren Hochelfen stand und schaffte es irgendwie, ihm einen Kuß auf den Mund zu geben. Oth war so überrumpelt, daß er sich nicht zur Wehr setzte und es einfach geschehen ließ. Ijo nahm lachend die Hand seines Kampfgefährten und führte ihn aus dem Haus. Der Hochelf war zu perplex, zu sehr in Gedanken und Erinnerungen versunken, um irgendetwas anderes zu machen, als hinter seinem Freund herzutrotten. Der silberne Mond... dann hatte er also tatsächlich Recht gehabt und es war keine Einbildung gewesen... damals... Umso wichtiger war es, sich an das zu halten, was er damals erfahren hatte... Umso wichtiger war es, daß ihn niemals wieder eine Frau so berührte... Die Kälte... er hatte auch jetzt, bei dem Kuß nichts davon gespürt. Wo war die Kälte? Durfte er...? Nein. Er konnte sich noch ganz genau an den Wortlaut erinnern. Es war ihm verboten.


End file.
